The Tribe of Many Storms
by Deliciously-Demonic
Summary: Frozen Moonlight, a nine moon old loner, is thrown into a world of chaos and drama. She is raped, mentally abused, and torn between two worlds. She has no control over anything. Not even her own life. Rated for adult themes. Lemons may be added later.
1. Loss

LAWS OF THE LAND

I. All fertile she-cats that are not children of the leader, must mate with the leader.

II. If a she-cat mates with any tom other then the leader or the tom chosen for her, the tom she mated with is killed.

III. The leader's word is law.

IV. Once you join the group, you may never leave.

V. If you try to leave, you will be killed or imprisoned.

VI. All she-cats who are found on the territory must join, willing or no.

VII. All toms found on the territory may join if willing; If not, they are killed or imprisoned.

VIII. When the leader dies, his chosen heir will take over.

IX. The nursery mothers must be fed first.

X. If you are caught betraying the group, such as telling secrets to cats outside the group, you will be killed without hesitation.

XI. If you are imprisoned, there is no escape. Try to escape, and death will come swiftly.

XII. Daughters of the leader are chosen to mate with toms not related to the leader that are within the group.

XIII. Sons of the leader are to never mate, unless they steal a female and claim her as their own by forcebreeding.

XIV. Infertile she-cats and toms, such as the elders, are to be the leader's advisers.

XV. ANY AND ALL opposition, rebellion or threatening to the life of the leader is illegal; all who do are killed without hesitation.

If any one of these rules are broken, even one, the responsible cat will be killed.

* * *

Young Frozen Moonlight, only ten moons, walked on light paws through the unknown territory. She smelt cat. She hadn't seen any other cats in her entire life except her birth-mother. She remembered, all through her young life, what her mother had told her as she lay, dieing from the deadly badger-inflicted wounds.  
_There's a place, sweet kit, you need to go. A place where nobody knows. Where the river flows, and you can call it home. Where there's no more lies, and in the darkness there's light. Where nobody cries. There's only butterflies._  
Maybe this was the place. She sat a sighed. Her sigh was sweet, like her scent that carried on the leaf-fall air. Her gray-blue eyes closed, her silver-blue shimmered. Frozen Moonlight. Looked at her petite paws, her blue eyes full of grief and sadness.

A large black tom limped slightly through his territory, tailing the she-cat. He had picked up her scent and had been following since. The Tribe's leader, Calmnight, watched with his warm blue eyes. He picked up speed and came into the open and stopped. There, he chirped. He used his strange voice, the reason for his previous name: Calmsong, to get her attention. **"Hello, there."** He preened, his glossy eyes taking her in. A young she-cat. Well old enough to bear kits and fight. Perfect.

Frozen Moonlight jumped. She looked towards the tom. She smelt he could kill her if he wanted to, be did wasn't. She wondered why. A vague thought crossed her mind, but she pushed it away. This couldn't be _that_ tom. He looked different then her mother's description. He looked kind. Honest. Maybe he could help her find the butterfly-river, as she had come to call it.  
"**Hello. I'm Frozen Moonlight. Who are you?**" she asked, her voice starting like water flowing over smooth stones, then like it froze as she stopped talking. The reason for her name-her voice and her pelt. She stood on her soft paws and walked over to the tom. She looked into his eyes.

Calmnight tilted his head back and smiled into her face. **"I'm Calmnight, this is my territory. Want to come see the camp?"** He twitched, realizing she would probably either think he was a freak or a bit young. Well, he was around two years old.

Frozen Moonlight's eyes widened. But not with shock. Her eyes shined like the full moon. "**Really? Can I?**" she asked excitedly. She nearly had to force herself from bouncing up and down like a kit.  
Despite Calmnight's worries, she didn't think he was a creep. Her eyes glowed at the, in her opinion, exceptionally handsome tom.

Calmnight grinned and padded past her, glancing over his shoulder and flicking his tail for her to follow. As they padded along, he told her about the tribe.

Frozen Midnight listened to him, her eyes betraying nothing. But she was frightened. She remembered who these cats were. _How could I be so stupid?!_ she thought furiously. But...this tom seemed to calm her nerves, and take the edge of her fright.

Calmnight leaped onto a rock and looked at the she-cat. **"Come, camp is right around the corner."** Calmnight looked at the sky and waited for the new she-cat to catch up. He glanced at the stars and tried to count them. He only got to about ten, then he looked at the she-cat.

Frozen Moonlight nodded, and followed the tom. Frozen Moonlight rounded the corner. "**This is your camp?**" she asked, impressed. She looked at the tom, her eyes glowing with a silver sheen.

Calmnight nodded to Frozen Moonlight and blinked at the opening in the moss just before them. **"Camp is right through there. Be careful of this ledge- it is dangerous!"** The black tom waited for her to cross the ledge and get to the small, half hidden hole in the moss. The hole led to a large clearing surrounded by a rock wall. Once in there, the only way out was this entrance and a tunnel that was in the main cave.

Frozen Moonlight nodded to show she heard his warning. She carefully crossed the ledge and squeezed through the half-hidden hole in the moss. She blinked once through the hole. "**Calmnight?**" she asked, checking to see he was still there.

Calmnight followed her and hopped past a small pile of pebbles that could become upset at any moment. If he or she had placed their paw on it, they might have both died. He climbed through the hole and into the clearing. He nodded to her and looked around. **"This is the outer skirts of camp."** He meowed.

"**Outer skirts, huh...**" Frozen Moonlight mewed to herself. "**Why did you avoid that pile of pebbles? It can't be dangerous, can it?** she asked, starting towards the pile.

Calmnight swerved around her to stop her. **"It's on the ledge- and I think it might be dangerous. If someone set paw on it the whole ledge might collapse."**

Frozen Moonlight's ears pressed against her head, and she shuddered at the thought. She backed away from the pile of stones. She calmed down. "**Okay, I get it. I'll stay away from there.**" Frozen Moonlight said. She straightened up, and started to walk, but stopped. "**Hey...by the way, are you...going to do to me what Stormnight would do to me?**" she asked, gazing into his eyes, boldly unflinching, quite an accomplishment. She knew what _Stormnight_ would do. But _this_ tom...she wasn't sure.

Calmnight shrugged. **"You mean force you to bear _my_ kits? No- but Faolin- he's my half brother...."** He trailed off, leading her to the cave to show her his camp.

Frozen Moonlight did _not_ like the way he trailed off. "**Well, just tell me who he is-and I manage to stay away from him...hopefully.**" she said, falling into place beside Calmnight. She was glad she wouldn't be forcebred by a tom in the Tribe of Many Storms, like her mother had been. But, there was another feeling, under the relief, that she couldn't quite name.

Calmnight flicked his tail to draw with his imagination a black tom with green eyes. **"He looks like me but he has green eyes."**

"**Okay, then. I'll do my best to stay away from him. Not that it would do much good if he did forcebreed me.**" Frozen Moonlight added quietly to herself. She knew for a fact that she was already pregnant.

Calmnight nodded, smelling the scent of freshkill. New freshkill. He padded to the pile and picked out a mouse before motioning that Frozen Moonlight could do the same.

Frozen Moonlight hesitated, then graciously picked up a plump shrew. She wasn't used to a fresh-kill _pile_. The wafting scents were intoxicating, making her dizzy. It was like Fresh-kill Heaven.

Calmnight smiled as he crunched away at his mouse. His eyes darted around the camp, looking over every cat. There- Adeui, his mate, was in the den with their kits. He padded over into his den and out of sight.

Frozen Moonlight glanced over at him, then finished off the shrew.

_to be continued...._


	2. Horror

This chapter is a lot shorter then the last one, only 538 words long, not including this note. However, most of the other one was the Laws of the Land, so....

* * *

Frozen Moonlight looked nervously around camp before grabbing a shrew of the fresh-kill pile. She felt like prey-always looking over her shoulder, waiting, hiding, cowering...from Faolin, who Calmnight who warned her about.... But, in this Tribe, she was prey. She wasn't a Prisoner, far from. She had joined because she wanted to. She would rather live here with many cats, then be a loner for any longer. She wondered where Sunshine, her sister in the Elite, was. It was hard, being in to different places, never being able to see each other. After she finished the shrew and buried it's remains, she turned around to take a walk. She felt like hunting. However, as she turned around, she had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"**Greetings,**" said Faolin in his calm, cool voice, his green eyes drilling into the she-cat. "**Going anywhere?**"

"**Hunting.**" Frozen Moonlight said, her voice tense. She tried to walk past Faolin.

Faolin took a step to the side, blocking Moonlight's path. "**You might not want to go out alone. It's dangerous,**" the tom said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'dangerous'.

Frozen Moonlight tried to stay calm. "**What, you want to come with me?**" She asked icily.

"**Maybe,**" replied Faolin, completely with ease at what he was about to do. But still, not yet. Not in plain view of the camp's entrance. He stepped aside to allow the she-cat to pass. "**Shall we?**"

Frozen Moonlight froze for a moemnt. She had been _joking_. Maybe Calmnight was wrong...Faolin didn't seem all _that_dangerous. He was probably just a player. Players ay play, but who plays can be played. "**Fine.**" She said, walking out of camp.

Faolin followed close behind Frozen Moonlight. When they were far away from camp, he grinned, an evil but triumphant grin. He suddenly leapt at the she-cat, aiming to pin her to the ground.

Frozen Moonlight's legs crumbled under her as Faolin's weight suddenly pushed on them. She rolled out from under the tom, unsheathed her claws, and aimed a swipe at his nose.

Faolin dodged backward, but otherwise made no reaction. "**You have no chance,**" he said, chuckling low in his throat and leaping once again at the she-cat.

Frozen Moonlight was stuck. Faolin was pinning her down. His weight was too much! The harder she struggled, the more she realized what was happening. He was going to forcebreed her. She should have heeded Calmnight! Why did she always get in these situations?!

(skipping the forcebreeding part. Kitty Porn... *shudder*)

When it was over, Faolin rolled over to the side and sprung back up to his feet, a smirk on his face as he said: "**I told you so,**" the tom teased, and padded out of the clearing. His business was done, he didn't need to stay there any longer.

Frozen Moonlight put her paws over her face. Why was she so stupid?


	3. Love

ToMS is an Anti-Clan society, JSYK. Skipping the two moons of pregnacy....

* * *

Frozen Moonlight panted heavily. She had always wanted kits, but now...  
She wasn't so sure. The pain was excruciating. She dug her claws into the ground.

A solid blue she-cat was firstborn.

She didn't even want these kits. Why was the pain so great on _her_? Why did the pain hit Faolin instead? He was the reason these kits were here.

The second kit was a blue tom with white patch on chest and one white front paw.

The pain stopped. Two kits. That was all.  
Why was she being punished?

She leaned over and touched the top of the tom's head with her chin, then the she-cat's.

Calmnight heard a mother in birth-pains. He slipped towards the she-cat to find Frozen Moonlight, one of the newer she-cats. Faolin had told him he had mated with her. The black savannah cat strode to her and stood by the she-cat's side. **"Faolin get to you?"** He asked.

Frozen Moonlight looked at Calmnight. "**No, a fox. What do you think?**" she snapped. She put her paws over her muzzle. "**Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but this is my first litter, and.... Yes, Faolin did it.**" she sighed. She didn't hate the kits. It wasn't their fault. but she hated Faolin.  
She wished he was dead.

Calmnight blinked at the she-cat. Faolin had taken the duties of dirty work- Calmnight did the cleaner things. He wanted the cats to respect him as a leader and not hate him like Willowpaw's family had. _Where was Heartbreaker_, he wondered.  
**"What are their names?"**

"**The tom will be Breeze that Blows the Feather. The she-cat will be Echo that Moves through Water.**" Frozen Moonlight said softly.

Breeze that Blows the Feather, or Breezefeather, squirmed towards his mother, seeking out her warmth. And food. He latched on to her, and started to suckle, the warm milk pouring down his throat. Once he was satisfied, he let go, and snuggled closer to her, burying his nose in her soft belly fur, and fell asleep.

Calmnight nodded, watching the kits. He then stood and padded out.

Echo that Moves through Water, or Echowater, copied her brother's actions. Frozen Moonlight looked at her two kits, eyes soft.

_**A few days later**_

Silver Shine of the Moon watched from a distance, wondering when she should go in. _Maybe while she's talking to Calmnight...?_ she suggested to herself, deciding that was what she'd do.

Calmnight returned again, padding past the place Silver was, and sitting near Frozen Moonlight. The kits were around one or two days old, and he was placing a distraction so Silver could steal a kit. He stared down at the kits, then at their mother and meowed: **"The kits still baring well?"**

Frozen Moonlight looked at him, wary. She curled her body more tightly around her kits. "**They are doing fine. Thank you, Calmnight, for your...concern.**" she said through clenched teeth.

Calmnight noticed her tighten around the kits and he sighed. This would be a challenge for Silver- only two kits. If he had thought of any Clan cats who needed to be taken, he would have brought her for that. He blinked calmly and pushed a mouse towards her. **"You seem tense. What's bothering you?"** He asked, his head tilting a bit in query.

"**I smell a cat with bad intent around. Of course, it could just be your thinking about the Clans.**" Frozen Moonlight joked. She went back to her lounging position. She was still wary, but with Calmnight around, what would happen?

Calmnight chuckled, quickly thinking of something. **"Yeah- that's it. Just wondering what they're up to and if any of them are thinking of attacking us. Probably are not."** He licked his lips, then lapped his tongue over his paw. He looked at the roof of the cave, where a stalagmite(? stalactite?) was hanging from the roof. **"Strange how those spikes are made..."** He mused, standing up and moving over so he was closer to her head- not in a sexual manner; just to get Silver some more room to get a kit for her training. He blinked at the kits and then at some of the other she-cats who were milling around.

Frozen Moonlight raised an eyebrow at Calmnight switching positions. "**They are made from dripping water freezing and unfreezing through the years. At least, that's what my mother told me when I was little.**" Frozen Moonlight said, a slight pang in her voice as forgotten memories of her kithood came rushing back all at once.

Calmnight sneezed, and nodded. **"I don't remember my mother. I believe she was killed long before I could see. I never knew my father either."**

"**Oh. I'm sorry.**" Frozen Moonlight said. She stood up and stretched her legs. Echowater quickly began to mewl loudly for her mother's warmth. "**I'll be right back. I need to go make dirt.**" she said quietly, nuzzling Echowater to make her quiet down. She exited the cave quickly to run to the dirtplace. She nodded to Silver as she passed her, calmly saying "**Evening.**"

Breezefeather woke when his mother brushed bast him, the wind that echoed through the caves chilling him. He whimpered, and lifted his head, trying to see where she was, to no avail. He snuggled closer to his sister, hoping that their mother would return soon.

Frozen Moonlight ran back into the cave quickly, a fat mouse in her jaws. She curled up next to her kits and began to eat the mouse.

Echowater squirmed away from her brother and curled up close next to her mother to suckle, kneaded her mother's swollen belly with her tiny paws as she did so.

Silver suddenly dove in, grabbing Breezefeather, tossing him between her broad shoulders, and gripping Echowater by the scruff. She bolted out of the nursery.

Frozen Moonlight jumped to her paws and ran after the thief. Her paws felt lighter then they had ever felt before. She caught up with the she-cat and grabbed Breezefeather off her shoulders, losing speed as she did so. She set down Breezefeather among some leafy moss, and leaped to save Echowater.

Breezefeather curled up on the moss, mewling for warmth.

Calmnight suddenly walked up to Breezefeather and picked him up by the scruff, taking him back to the nursery.

Frozen Moonlight leaped onto the she-cat's back and bit her neck. The she-cat stopped and dropped Echowater.

Frozen Moonlight leaped off as the bigger she-cat began to roll onto her back. She leaped over and picked up Echowater. She ran for the nursery.

Silver got up and calmly padded after Frozen Moonlight.

_**A few minutes later**_

"**Training?! You were training her to steal kits by using mine?!**" Frozen Moonlight asked Calmnight fiercely. Calmnight nodded. Silver was still licking her bleeding shoulder. "**You have proved she is ready. You only barely saved your kits, and Tribe cats are better then Clan cats. She will do her mission at dawn. There are some RiverClanners who need be taught a lesson." **Calmnight said. Frozen Moonlight sat down with her kits, spitting furiously. What was _wrong_ with this Tribe?!


	4. Loss Again

Breezefeather watched the cats bustle about, entering and leaving different caves. Some had freshkill in their mouths, others herbs, and still others shared tongues, or talked. All of them seemed busy. Unlike himself.

Sighing, the kit laid his head on his paws, eyes darting from cat to cat, ears pricked, catching bits of conversations. He was so _bored_. He had utterly nothing to do. Nothing to do but watch. Nothing to do but pity himself.

Faolin entered the cave, shaking the snow from his shoulders. The prey, it seemed, had seemed to have the good sense to stay inside on such a cold day, as the large tom had nothing to show for his trip. The tom caught sight of a kit not far off that looked suspiciously like Frozen Moonlight. Faolin knew that the kit must be his own. The tom stalked over to the kit. **"Hello,"** he greeted. Deciding to get right to the point, he asked: **"Frozen Moonlight is your mother, am I right?"**

Breezefeather looked up at the tom in surprise, wondering why he chose to speak to him. **"Yes, she is."** He answered, his blue eyes puzzled. **"Why? Have you seen her?"** The nearly to-be watched the older tom with confusion.

Echowater suddenly ran next to Breezefeather. **"Breezefeather, Breezefeather, I just saw something we can play with!"** she meowed hurriedly. She looked exactly like her mother, except her eyes were a similar color to Faolin's.

Frozen Moonlight saw Faolin across camp. she gave out a hiss and started to walk back into the nursery, when she saw her kits were with him. She bounded over to them, jumping in between Faolin and the kits. **"Go away."** she hissed at Faolin.

**"Why?"** asked Faolin coolly, blinking. **"They are my kits, after all."** He smiled down at the two kits. They would grow to be strong fighters, just like him, he was sure. Not a weakling like their mother had been.

Breezefeather had a sudden realization at the tom's words. This tom was his father. He smiled up at him, before turning back to his mother. **"What's wrong? He's our father after all."** What could she have against him?

Faolin smiled. It would be nice to have this kit-- both kits if possible-- to take his side of things. Pulling on an innocent-looking expression, he asked: **"Yes, Frozen Moonlight, what is wrong? Do you not want me to be around my children?"**

**"Of course I don't want you around _my_ children, you filthy piece of fox dung!"** Frozen Moonlight hissed at him fiercely.

Echowater blinked at her mother, then at her father. Then it dawned on her. **"Do you hate father, mother?"** she asked.

Frozen Moonlight looked at her daughter softly, then nodded. She turned and glared at Faolin. **"Leave us alone, you beast!"** she spat at him.

Calmnight strode through the camp and spotted Faolin being attacked orally by a she-cat. The tom sighed and strode to the cats, standing beside his half brother. **"Frozen Moonlight, you have two choices. Calm down is the best one, the one I would choose. The second will be made clear to you if you choose it."**

Breezefeather looked at his mother with surprise, surprise at her uncivil behavior. He had never seen his mother act this way. His mother's outburst even attracted the leader, Calmnight. Embarrassed, he shrank against the cave wall, hoping that he would not be seen, not be associated with his mother.

**"It's alright, Breezefeather,"** Faolin said to his kit, motioning for him to come out from the wall's shadow. **"Your mother is just being a bit unreasonable."** He saw his other kit, Echowater, and his expression became one filled with kindness and caring. It was a false expression, but no one else should be able to tell.

Calmnight watched the kits with slight amusement, and his gaze returned to his half brother. Without a word, he blinked at the she-cat who was being a bother.

Frozen Moonlight had managed to control her emotions when Calmnight walked up, but...  
She shrunk back from Faolin, frightened. **"Calmnight,"** she started quietly **"You know what he did to me, yet you still tell me to calm down."** She glanced back to her son. He seemed to not want anything to do with her. Her daughter had run next to her brother, and was acting in a similar way. Every one was against her, her leader, her own kits.... She looked to the ground, bitter.  
**"I shoulder have never left the Tribe."** She whispered to herself. She wished she was still Herb that Heals Wound, living with her parents and her sister, Wound that Spills Blood, and that she was still in the Tribe of the Burning Eclipse....  
But she was Frozen Moonlight, living with cats she couldn't ever grow to love, and her Sister was Liquid Sunshine of the Elite, and she was in the Tribe of Many Storms....  
Nothing was the same, nor would it ever be again.  
The she-cat looked up, her blue eyes filled with emotions, and the air around her crackling like thunder with things unsaid. She trembled all over. She was miserable, she was scared, and she was vulnerable.

Echowater looked at her mother, wonder in her eyes. She had never seen her mother like this before. She almost couldn't bare it. **"Papa..."** her voice was weak and small. **"What did you do to Mama, Papa?"** she asked. Her mother looked so...so..._dead_. What could have possibly transgressed between the two that made her mother like this?

Breezefeather looked from his father to his mother, to his father. He did not want to have to choose between them, but obviously some wrong had been done to his mother. He hoped he father had not wronged her. How could he? His face was kind, caring, so very much like himself. The physical likeness between them were striking. Certainly they share have the same compassion for other as well? It would seem so. Still....

Faolin looked down at Echowater. **"She didn't want to have you two, and she thinks it's my fault,"** answered the tom smoothly. It wasn't a lie, Faolin only hid a part of the truth. The most important part of the truth.

**"Just because I didn't want you then, doesn't mean I don't want you now."** Frozen Moonlight told her kits quickly. She glared at Faolin. **"And it is your fault."** She hissed. **"Come along now, kits."** she said.

Breezefeather looked at his mother, stung by his father's words. She didn't want them? **"Is it true?"** She quickly reassured him that she wanted him now, but he felt doubt nagging at his belly. Well, at least he had Echowater, one cat he could trust. With one backward glance at his father, he silently padded after his mother.

---

A/N

Oh my gosh, It's been FOREVER since I friggin' updated this!

Poor Frozen Moonlight, eh? Tried to spare her kits the horrible truth, but ultimately made it worse upon them. I SOOO hate Faolin! He's, like, the evilest cat there is! D:


	5. The Truth

_Frozen Moonlight lay down lightly_ in her nest. Echowater, her kit, touched noses with her, then curled up beside her. **"It is time to tell you the truth,"** Frozen Moonlight said. **"It has been hidden for too long. You are three moons now. You need to know. And I would be the best cat to tell you."** she said, her voice only slightly bitter. **"I wish you could get an unbiased account on what happened the day you two were conceived, but...that is not possible. You either hear it from me, your father,"** Frozen Moonlight spat bitterly **"Or not know at all. And you HAVE to know."**

**"Know what?"** asked Breezefather, still thinking about their earlier encounter with his father. He knew that the answer would not be pretty, but he was curious as to what caused the tension between his parents, as to why his mother hated his father. His ice blue eyes watched hers carefully, trying to guess what she was thinking, feeling... hiding?

Calmnight watched from where he stood, far away from them but still in earshot.

**"Well, I was not born in this Tribe. I was from a different Tribe, the Tribe of the Burning Eclispse. There, I was Herb that Heals Wound. I have a sister,"** Frozen Moonlight blinked at the thought of the golden-brown she-cat she as related to. **"She was Wound that Spills Blood. She is now Liquid Sunshine. We left the Tribe after bob-cats took over. We changed our name and faked our history. But your aunt was blood-thirsty. She wanted revenge on, not just our former Tribe, but ALL groups of cats with similar rules. She hated the Clans as well. She joined the Elite."** Frozen Moonlight sighed.

**"Calmnight found me wandering on the Tribe of Many Storms' territory, and I joined. Even though I was warned by my mother of this Tribe. Calmnight warned me to stay clear of Faolin, and I tried, but...he found me."** Frozen Moonlight hesitated. They were still so young, their hearts and heads pure...she could not spoil their innocence. **"Even though I didn't want to, I was forced to mate with him."** Frozen Moonlight looked at her kits, eyes filled with emotion.

Breezefeather listened attentively, but this explanation did nothing to solve his puzzlement. It served to confound him more. **"What's the Tribe of Burning Eclipse? What are bob-cats? What is 'mating?'"** He asked, his curiosity insatiable. He was a kit, forever questioning the world around him, the world outside his, the unknown.

Calmnight almost burst into laughter at the kit's questioning of 'mating'. He instead let out a _hruff_ of amusement and bent around to groom his pelt.

**"The Tribe of the Burning Eclipse is a group of cats, like the Clans, or the Tribe of Many Storms, that live in the mountains. Bob-cats are like us, but much larger, and with only stumps for tails. They are also fiercer then us."** Frozen Moonlight explained.

**"But mama, whats 'Mating?' "** Echowater asked.

**"Mating is what older cats do when they love each other very much and want kits. But Force-breeding, what your father did to me, is where a tom forces himself on a she-cat."** Frozen Moonlight said, every words breaking her heart more. She couldn't stand Echowater's face when she finished. It was filled with such horror, such disbelief, that it was hard to believe it was the look of a kit.

**"That won't happen to me, too, will it mama?"** Echowater asked, trembling.

**"No! I won't let it!"** Breezefeather edged closer to his sister, his eyes set, fierce and protective, eyeballing every tom in the cave. They were his potential enemies, but he would _never_ let them come near his sister, _never_ let them hurt her. A growl rumbled in his throat.

Calmnight watched almost curiously, now. They were not against him- they were against Faolin. And what harm did that bring to him? He dug a burr out of his pelt, and he licked his still slightly sore arm, where the BB wound was almost finished healing. A scar took its place.

**"Of course not, my dears!"** Frozen Moonlight said. **"I'll never let ANY cat hurt you. Breezefeather, just remember to protect you sister when I can't. And both of you, listen to Calmnight. He is your leader, and he is wise. He is not like either of his brothers."** she said, her voice full of emotion. She was grateful to Calmnight for bringing her to the Tribe, because even though Faolin had force-bred her, she had two wonderful kits that she would lay her life down for. Everything would turn out all right, NightClan allow.

Calmnight closed his eyes, greatful for her praise of him to her kits. He turned and padded away.

Breezefeather relaxed, believing his mother. They were safe. And for the first time, he noticed Calmnight, who had been silently watching them, listening to their conversation. **"Faolin is his brother?"** He couldn't stand his father now, for hurting his mother, and his sister by doing so, but he felt his heart swell with pride at the thought of Calmnight as his kin. "Who are his other brothers?" He asked, noticing his mother's use of the plural.

Calmnight heard the question and turned and padded back to them. **"Echomist is my half sister, Stormnight, the founder of this very tribe, was my older littermate. I also have various kinmates in the clans and around here, such as Heartbreaker, a Shadowclan cat, and Otter, who was born in Shadowclan but is yearning to join Riverclan or another one of the clans as an agent for us. Maybe, when you're older, you can join one of the clans for our mission, as an inside ear or eye."** He told them, but nothing more. His eyes darted to Frozen Moonlight, and he nodded to her in a most regal fashion.

Frozen Moonlight's eyes narrowed at his suggestion, but dipped her head. **"Yes-he is a very observant kit. He would do good as a spy."** She said warily. It wasn't her leader, nor her son, she didn't trust. **"What about Echowater?"** she breathed to Calmnight. She was constantly worrying about her daughter. **"I do not know more then what my mother told me about Stormnight, but I do know things about him. He founded this Tribe, but...he wasn't the best cat at first. He did soften, but by then, I think it was too late. NightClan called for him, and when they do, you must answer. He was killed by...SunClan, I believe?"** she looked towards Calmnight for correction.

**"Correct,"** said a light voice from the shadows. Echomist emerged from them, her amber eyes soft but determined. **"And Stormnight was a better cat than anyone could have guessed. My brother was born a true leader. It was his paws that carved this Tribe out of nothingness. And it is Calmnight who is adding the details to that carving, giving us guidelines and rules to live by,"** Echomist said, sitting near the kits. **"You may trust Calmnight to care for and protect your kits, and somewhere up there, Stormnight is watching over them. And even if Faolin seems a bit..."** The torbie she-cat searched for a word to describe her half-brother. **"Uncaring, he'll never let harm befall his kits. Not even Echowater. He doesn't love them, no, but he will protect them, if only for the fact that they are his kits."**

Calmnight looked over his shoulder at his sister/half sister. He nodded. **"Stormnight helped Echomist and Mantisclaw when they first joined the tribe, before I had become a full member of it. I was sort of a middle-man, living in Shadowclan and helping our Tribe. But now Heartbreaker takes that place."**

Frozen Moonlight nodded. **"Forgive me, I...I just wish that I could find some one who I could mate with that would actually care about _me_."** she said bitterly. She once had some one who loved her, but she had lost him so easily. The Clans had made sure of that.

Echowater turned to her half-uncle. **"Can you tell us more about the Tribe?"** she asked Calmnight.

Calmnight nodded. **"The Tribe was formed by my brother, Stormnight. He brought together many loners and rouges with goal, to rule over the Clans, who had treated them like dirt for so long. Many of the cats you see every day here are your kin, remember that. You will learn more of the history as you become a to-be."**

**"I wanna be a to-be!"** Breezefeather said, jumping up and down.

Frozen Moonlight smiled at him. **"Not until you are old enough, little one."** she chided gently.

* * *

A/N

This is possibly one of the most important chapters in the entire story, since Breezefeather and Echowater are told the truth. I have decided to make them to-bes in the next chapter, so they will speed age a bit.

GLOSSARY:

NightClan-The Tribe of Many Storm's ancestors

Tribe of the Burning Eclipse-Similar to the Tribe of Rushing Water, but they live in an inactive volcano. They may or may not show up in the story.

Stormnight-Black f2 Savannah, stormy blue eyes. First leader of the ToMS. Killed by Stark of SunClan.

SunClan-A 'Clan' of Kitty-pets and Rouges. Not a real Clan. Names like 'Ellie,' 'Graffiti,' and 'Stark' are common. Clan names are rarely done.

To-Be-An apprentice


	6. Leaving Forever?

**Happy happy happy! I updated! sorry for the lateness, I had family issues. DX**

**

* * *

**Calmnight was sick of the glances he kept getting. He knew at least half of the cats that he led followed him because they wanted to, and he wanted to weed out the cats who would just weaken his new cats. They must leave, he had decided, now.

The black tom leaped onto the Meeting Rock and turned, facing the Tribe. He called loud and clear, **"You! Cats who want to leave! You have your chance now- your only chance. But before you go, You need a scar to prove you have been let go on purpose."** He called, his claws digging into the rock. He didn't really want to do this, but it was what had to be done. For the good of his Tribe.

Frozen Moonlight looked up at Calmnight, first in shock, then she was ecstatic. **"Leave?"** she asked happily. Then darkness hit her. What about her kits?  
_Faolin and their mentors will look after them._ a nagging little voice in the back of her head told her. The voice that had been born almost four seasons ago.

_But you are they're mother._ another, smaller voice said fairly.  
_Who cares? They are to-bes now! They can take care of themselves!_ the malice-filled voice retorted. Frozen Moonlight looked up.  
_I can't leave. They're my kits! I have to protect them! Then again, they DO have Faolin and Calmnight..._ her own mental voice said. She was torn. To stay, or to leave. _That _was the question.

Calmnight nodded. **"But those who leave must never return."**

Fear struck the young she-cat. "W-why can they never return? Are you afraid they'll stir up the ones who remain and rebel?" Frozen Moonlight asked, her breath nearly taken away.  
_Who cares? They don't even like you. No one likes you. You should just leave._ the evil voie taunted.  
_For the sake of your kits, don't go!_ the good voice panicked.  
_I don't know what to do!!_ Frozen Moonlight sobbed inwardly.

Calmnight bit his lip and thought for a second. **"Scratch that- if you leave and want to return, you may, but after that you may not leave ever."**

_It's still the same thing._ She thought sadly. Frozen Moonlight bit her lip and looked to the ground. **"I...I..."** She trailed off.

Echo, meanwhile, stood a ways away from her mother, glaring. If she chose to leave....

Calmnight looked at each cat that came into the clearing, slightly dissapointed. Well. He saw Echo's glare at Frozen Moonlight. Frozen Moonlight was obviously thinking about going, and he could see Echo didn't want to go.

Frozen Moonlight looked up steadily. **"I want to leave."** she said, her voice trembling. She wasn't strong, she was nervous, easily scared, dependent...but she was kind, loving, quiet, careful...would she be missed? Certainly not by her daughter, Echo. But maybe by her son Breeze? She hoped so. but she doubted it.  
**"When can I go?"**

Calmnight shook his head, **"Simply to show, if any of you come onto our territory again, that you were let go on purpose so that our cats won't take you by force."**He turned to Frozen Moonlight. **"As soon as you get the mark."** He meowed, and flicked his tail to Rowankite. The red tom strode over to her. **"I'll do it, if you want."** He meowed

Frozen Moonlight flinched. Let herself be harmed on purpose?! But beneath of the insanity, the twisted depths of her mind, destroyed by all she'd been through, some sanity still lay. And it told her it was worth it to leave. She walked forward. **"I will...let you mark me."** she said. Her beautiful, blueish gray pelt was now to be marred forever.

Calmnight nodded and started to make a clean scar in the shape of a crescent moon on her shoulder. It would be a permanent scar. Once he was finished, he grabbed some cobwebs he had brought and pressed them against the she-cat's shoulder to soak up the blood.

Frozen Moonlight jerked away. She licked her fresh wound, then stormed away, eyes gleaming.

Echo stood in shock. Her mother had left, and did something like that? She hadn't even said good-bye. Echo felt nothing but hatred and rage. She turned, her eyes full of emotions.

Sky who Soars padded out of the To-Be den. He heard Calmnight's words and knew immediately that he should leave. Yes, he would miss his parents and siblings. But he believed in StarClan so he would have to leave, this was his chance! If not, he would go to another Clan or something. He padded up. **"I am leaving for good! I will never see you and this rotten place again. Good thing I don't have to live under your rules anymore. I can believe in StarClan freely now. Goodbye idiots."** he hissed and ran for the door.

Calmnight snarled as the to-be ran. **"Going without your scar? Well then, I'll see to it that if my cats see you they _will_ kill you."**

**"I'd get the scar if I were you."** a voice said. Echo that Moves Through Water walked up to Sky that Soars. **"You don't want to be killed, do you?"** she asked. "**I don't want to see any cat killed."** the fellow to-be said.

Sky turned around, **"How would I get killed? I can defend myself you know!"** he hissed and started towards the entrance again a little faster now. He wanted to get out of this stinking camp and he didn't want a reminder of the dumb Tribe from a dumb scar. He hated thew way Calmnight treated him and the rest of the Tribe. When he reached the entrance he turned and hissed, **"I don't care about the dumb scars. I don't want a reminder of this dumb Tribe!! I never want to see you again and your nasty ways. If your cats see me, they will either die or I will be gone before they can catch me or me and cats I will stay with will help me fight you cats off."**

Calmnight snuffed. **"Say that when you're singled out and outnumbered."**

**"But Sky!" **Echo protested, following the tom. **"I don't want you to die!"** she said. **"Calmnight said, get the scar if you want to leave! He has too many allies for you to be safe!"** she said.

**"I don't care what you say. I will have cats on my side, powerful cats and you will die."** he hissed and turned and sprinted out the entrance not stopping until he got far beyond the territory.

Echo watched on sadly as Sky left, and stared at the exit after he did. She was slowly losing everything.

Faolin entered the clearing. When he saw Echo looking thoroughly depressed, he sawa chance to earn his daughter's loyalty once again. the large black tom came forward and sat down beside her, not looking down at his daughter, but at the cats coming forward to leave. **"Humbling, isn't it? That even this many cats do not feel loyalty to the Tribe. It reminds us that not everyone shares our beliefs."  
**  
He looked down at his daughter, his green eyes falsely warm, though only he would be able so. **"Your mother did not care for you. That is why she left you behind. But, Echo, I_ do_ care for you. You are not alone in this Tribe, my daughter, no matter how much it may seem so."**

Echo turned to Faolin, her eyes emotionless. **"Just leave me alone, Faolin."** she said.  
There were only two cats in the world she could trust. Breeze...and _herself_.  
With that, she walked away.

Faolin's eyes hardened once more as he watched his daughter run away from him. Already, she was ruined by that worthless mother of her's. The kit would never learn to respect her father, he knew that simply by her actions. The black tom stood again, giving a respectful dip of his head to Calmnight as he padded from the Main Cave, this time leaving through the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N!**

**YAY!** I finally got a new chapter up! -faints- Miracles _do_ happen! Oh yes, Echowater and Breezefeather are referred to with one word names because that's the ToMS's customs; Kits are Examplekit, To-Bes are Example, then when they become full members of the Tribe, they are give a suffix to their prefix!  
Ooh, that sounded dirty. 0_0

What Happened to Frozen Moonlight? What will happen to Breeze and Echo? What are Faolin's motives?

Find out next time on, _**The Tribe of Many Storms!**_


	7. An Old Friend

Frozen Moonlight was wandering through unfamiliar territory. She was feeling so depressed about leaving. She though maybe a visit to her friend Brody would cheer her up, but she was having trouble finding him and his family. Just then, she spotted an almost giant black Serval cat. his huge ears swivelled towards her, and after a moment she recognized him.

"Brody!" she cried, running towards the tom.

"Hey, it's Frozebabe!" Brody purred.  
After a few moments of friendly chatter, Brody went and asked something that made Frozen Moonlight;s blood run cold.

"Hey, are like, my kits at Stormpad 'kay?"  
Stormpad was what Brody called the Tribe of Many Storms.

"They're fine, I guess." she said.

"Cool! What'd they, like, name 'em?" Brody asked her.

"Uhm...why don't you just go with me to see them?" Frozen asked.

"Sure, Frozebabe. Let's take, like, Celina with us." Brody agreed, and she quickly began to escort the Serval to Tribe territory.  
Out of the frying pan, and back into the fire.

---

Frozen Moonlight's eyes fell to the scene before her. The forest, the scent, the sight, the feel of the wind on her fur, the snow under her feet...it was all too familiar. "I cannot go any further or I can never leave again. But if you stay here long enough, a Tribe member will come and escort you to camp, once you state your business." Frozen said shortly.

"...Whoa, like, come again?" Brody thought her statement was odd, and troubling. He looked from her to the foreign land ahead. They had gone quite a way--it had been a long journey, longer than he had told his family. He hoped they wouldn't worry too much. "Uh...rrr ok."

"Yeah, they kinda have this thing where if you join them you can't leave. But the leader let some of us leave." Frozen glanced at her scar "For a price."

A tortoiseshell she-cat crouched under a bush, watching with blue eyes at the two cats Frozen Moonlight, who had cared for her and nursed her when Heartbreaker had left, and a huge tom. Was that...? It could have been. She, herself, was an F1 savannah after all. Rabid peered up at them and waited, hidden in the bushes. She would have to wait to see if that was really her father.

Calmnight had scented them long before they had come onto his territory. He watched from a distance, sliding around trees and bushes, coming closer with each pawstep. Neither of them were on the territory, he mused, but in the neutral territory outside their borders. He padded out of the brush and into the clearing, facing the two. That large one, was it Stark? The murderer of his brother? No. He had a more.. dumb look to him. His tail flicked as he glanced from the serval to Frozen scar was still fresh, but he noticed the bleeding had stopped. His gaze flitted to where he could see tortie fur, hidden under a bush, nearby. He could scent it was Rabid, even if she was hidden. He returned his gaze to the two adult cats. "Frozen Moonlight, I see you've come back, with-..." He paused, waiting for the serval to finish his sentence.

Coyote hissed as the mouse he was trying to catch scampered off at the sound of the other cats. Now I remember why I didn't want to join this place, Coyote thought. Too many other cats. The tom was going to head back to camp when he caught sight of the cat with whom Calmnight was speaking. It was strange, but from this distance, it seemed like the tom was bigger than Calmnight.

Curiousity overwhelming his mind, the half-bobcat tom picked his way around the rocks to make his way toward the three cats, then half-stumbled over Rapid. "What the---?!" He exclaimed, then looked down at the cat again, blinking. "Sorry about that, kit."  
Then he walked on, coming to a few paces behind and to the right of Calmnight. That strange tom was pretty big. If he attacked, Calmnight would probably need all the help he could get.

Calmnight saw Coyote come up behind him, and he nodded his thanks. If the serval were to attack...

Rabid gave a small glare at the half-bobcat and stood up, shouldering to be on the opposite side of Calmnight. She peered up at Brody. "Who're you?"

"I have come back, but not to stay. I have not crossed your border." Frozen Moonlight stated, pointing it out with a paw. "This is Brody. Name sound familiar? Thought so." she moved on without waiting for an answer. "He's the father of Heartbreaker's kits."

Rabid's eyes grew wide. So it WAS her father? That huge hulking creature there called Brody was her father. She froze, then her face turned serious.

Celina padded swiftly after her father, paws pressing lightly to the snowy ground. Each step kicked up a soft feathering of snow, sending it cascading down to the ground in tiny piles. When they finally reached what seemed to be the land, the small group halted and Frozen Moonlight said an eerie thing. "What do you mean you can't leave? They can't keep you, if you don't want to be kept..." the female serval said softly, blinking slightly. Out of nowhere, two new cats stepped into the area. Celina felt her pelt bristle at the sight of them. Toms. The she-cat's past had led her to detest toms - besides the one in her family. The large, saucer ears flattened against of her skull and her eyes narrowed. "My name is Celina, we have come to see my family..."

Frozen Moonlight noticed Celina's stature, and began to wonder if she sensed the danger of this Tribe.

Black arrived just in time to hear Rabid call this massive cat before him 'father'. The normally calm and collected tom furrowed his brow, looking nervously towards his sister. "What do you mean by that, calling him father?" he asked, teeth gritted and voice grating harshly against the still air.

A giggling Shaking followed his new friends, oblivious to the obvious tension hanging thickly in the air. "What's the matter you gu-" he halted as he finally sensed the tension.

"Like...yeah I'm Brody..like, whoa...lotta cats in yer pad." Brody was pretty intrigued. "Like...yeah so like who are all you?"

Rabid stared up at her father. Yes. He was her father. She had subconsciously whispered, father, so that was probably what Black had heard. Yep. That's it. Her ears flicked. "I'm Rabid, my siblings Frost, Black, and North are my littermates. Heartbreaker was our mom and I'm guessing you're our dad."

"Aw, totally, dudette! Like, so yer like, Rabid..." Brody didn't know how to approach this so he just kept it simple. "You dig yer name or is it like, not cool?"

Rabid laughed, "I like my name. My Tribe name's Rabid Squirrel that Bites Trees."

Celina withheld a snort as she rolled her eyes. How could a cat honestly enjoy that peculiar of a name? Yes, the serval realized that her siblings had grown up with it...but honestly? That wasn't even normal for the Clans. Then again, she knew nothing about the Tribes and whatnot. Shrugging her shoulders daintily, Celina offered a small purr in greeting. "Hi, I'm your sister, Celina. We would have been here sooner but...your mom split. Didn't know where she went," the serval mewed pleasantly.

"Yeah I like woke up and she was like, gone, man." Brody nodded agreement, then looked back at Rabid. "You dig it? Cool. Then the Brodester's diggin' it too."

Calmnight watched, slightly bored. Well, didn't seem like his tribe was under attack or anything. But that cat was HUGE. So was his daughter.

Rabid looked at the other serval and made an obvious WOW. She was her sister? She turned back to Brody, "Heartbreaker went to live in Shadowclan. She seemed real close to Ebonyclaw- that's Shadowclan's deputy, when they stopped by a moon or so ago."

"...Whoa." Brody hadn't known all this about Heartbreaker. "That chick's got like, some serious connexions, dudette."

Frost tasted the air, detecting outsiders among the many other cats that mingled around the camp. His eyes were immediately drawn towards a huge mass of black fur standing by the camp entrance. This called for investigation. The F1 Savannah trotted briskly to stand by his siblings, unaware of the conversation that was being had. "Hey... you look like Black! Just... uhh...bigger."  
Brody looked at the new arrival, another kit, and replied, "Yeah, like, I like am black." He purred.  
Rabid poked her dad's leg with her tail. "He means our brother, Black."

Frost laughed, seeing the word black as an adjective for the first time. "Yeah, I mean my brother. What's your name?" He had taken an immediate liking to Brody, and was still unaware of their shared heritage.

"Aw, like his name's Black. Cool. I'm like, Brody. But you can like call me Brodester or like, Brodeman or like that kinda shiz. Like...who're you, bro?"  
Brody, so far, thought these cats were pretty cool.

"Nice name, Brodester." Frost blinked, rolling the name over in his mind. "I'm Frost. Frost That Chills the Night, really. But my To-Be name is just Frost." He paused to think. Was there something else that he could be called? Brody had so many variations of his name. "Oh yeah. I guess you could call me Chills, if you wanted to."

Rabid flicked her tail at her brother, "He's my bro." She explained to Brody simply. "Frost, this is Brody, our dad."

"Our dad?" Frost echoed, looking up at Brody with a new excitement. "Wow!" How could he not have realised it before? He was a Savannah, and just how many Savannahs were there in the world? The painful memory of Heartbreaker arose in his memory again, and his new enthusiasm was curbed. Well, at least their father seemed decent. "Did you know?" He inquired, suddenly.

"Chills, awesome name." Brody purred. "Yup, I'm like, yer dad. Like, cool huh? I like, didn't know, till like, now."  
'Chills' nodded. "Neither did I... obviously." He laughed nervously, seeing how worthless the comment was afterwards, as usual. "What brings you here?" It wasn't to see his children, as he hadn't known about them until now... what else would bring him to the Tribe of Many Storms?

"I totally wanted to meet the Brodelings in the Stormpad," said Brody with a shrug and a grin. "Cause you were like, here and I like, totally didn't know. Now I just like, met family I totally didn't know I had. I dig it."

Celina wrinkled her nose slightly. Why would anybody have a desire to move so much? Realizing her actions were a touch rude, she cleared her face and plastered on a small smile. "I've never seen a Clan. Or a Tribe for that matter! Another cat strode into the area - another male. Celina was oblivious to the fact that it was just another sibling of hers. The she-cat shrunk back a bit, placing the large bulk of her father between her and the other cats. With all the cats coming out of nowhere, it was beginning to make her uneasy.

"Totally new to the Brodester too," said Brody. "I totally never heard of the Stormpad...I like, heard of the Sunpad, and like, the Thunderpad and like all them."

Frozen Moonlight's eyes went nervously from Rabid and her siblings, to Brody and Celina, and then to Calmnight. She was worried about what might happen to Brody and Celina.

Coyote stood where he was, calculating the cats in his mind. Frozen Moonlight, the tom knew. The others, he didn't, but he gathered that the big tom was pretty weird and probably wouldn't attack them. And what the Dark Forest was Stormpad?

Faolin hung back around the shadows, watching the newcomers. Huh. I guess this is the father of Rabid and the others, then, he thought. Then he noticed Frozen Moonlight, and threw an evil sneer in her direction, his green eyes holding a note of amusement.

Frozen Moonlight ducked her head. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling Faolin was near. She scooted closed to Brody. She still felt as though eyes were boring into her, but she thought nothing of it.

Smokesun also stood near the others, watching silently through bright amber eyes.

Brody's ears were always in motion, almost always, on top of being enormous. They kept swivelling around and picking up every tiny noise out there. He looked in the direction of where Faolin was for a long time, but then heard nothing more, and Faolin was too far off and well concealed by snow, foliage and the night, to be seen from where he sat. Even by another cat. Really, Brody figured there were more cats around but didn't consider they would be dangerous. Hey, they were family here!

Black had sat, silent, for the whole conversation, silently contemplating the fact that this massive serval in front of him was his father. Strange. And the way he talked... Black on the whole was very conservative and serious, very kind and intent. Brody seemed to be the compete opposite. "Well, I'm glad I finally met you," purred Black, every word measured and articulate. Thoughtful. "And I'm glad I have a cool dad, not a lame one like I thought."

"Whoa, like no way, the Brodester ain't lame, man," said Brody purring. "Like who tolja that shiz?"

"Nobody told me, I just didn't know you, so I didn't know what you were like." said Black, whiskers twitching amusedly. No, no one had told him anything about Brody. He hadn't even known his name.

Brody purred. "Totally. It's like, all cool now, babe." He looked calmly around the group. "So like, what do you like all do to like, chill? You got any ****?"

"Any what?" Frozen asked, confused. She hadn't quite heard what Brody said.

That was plenty of an answer for Brody. "You know, like, nip?" He shook his head. "Bummer. You gotta like crash down at our pad, we got some if you wanna like, you know, chillax and get high."

After a few moments of wracking her brain, Frozen realized what he was saying."Oh, catmint?" she asked. She shot Calmnight a confused look, then turned back to Brody."Why do you want catmint?"

Brody blinked, silent at first, at an utter loss to answer...it was like asking why you needed to eat or drink. "Cause like, it's the shiz, man, it's like...whoa. You totally gotta come crash back at our pad, like have some shiz and like, chillax and just like fly, babe."

Frozen Moonlight, smart as she was, still had trouble deciphering what Brody said. "...okay..." was the only thing she could make herself say.

--------

Echo, the exact same as her mother in looks, except for her father's eyes, blinked in the darkness. She'd been wanting to go on the DarkClan raid, but changed her mind and decided to take a walk. Now she'd fallen upon a meeting of the oddest kind. Her mother, her own, traitorous mother, standing on the other side of the border with two servals, Heartbreaker's kits, Calmnight, and she scented that Faolin, her father, was close by. The slender blueish gray she-cat slipped out of the shadows. Her slim body glided over the packed snow as she made her way over to the group. In the distance, she heard a bird calling, and she scented the rabbit colony. She stopped in front of the two servals. "Who are they?" she asked, her voice icily polite.

"Who?" Brody looked around. Since she was in front of him, and asking who they were, it kind of threw Brody off. Especially as he had just been talking about catnip, which seemed to have had the effect of a virtual, psychological sort of high, it was so ingrained in him. "...Hey babe. Sup?"

"The sky. Your ears. The trees." Echo said, unblinking. Frozen glared at her daughter, but Echo didn't even flinch. Frozen Moonlight never was all that scary."Brody, this is my daughter, Echo. Echo, these are Brody and Celina. They've come to meet Rabid and her siblings." Frozen said calmly.

"Aw, hey Echo, awesome meeting ya. Brodeman here. Come to like, meet the Brodelings with the Heartbreakerbabe." Brody purred to her. He had an unusually strong purr. He also sensed some hostility so hoped that his words would break the ice.

"Oh, so you are their dad." Echo clarified for herself. "They look a lot like you." She told Brody.

"Chips off the old Brodester, babe. Totally," said Brody.

"...Charming analogy." Echo said to Brody. Frozen Moonlight glanced around quickly. "Echo, is your father around here?" Frozen asked. Echo turned at looked at Frozen. With a sharp nod of her head, she acknowledged Frozen Moonlight's fear. The other she-cat hissed with annoyance and fear, and took a pace back.

Celina could hear the gentle rustle of paws pressing against snow and the various material hidden beneath and amongst it. It almost sounded as if cats were everywhere in the surrounding, and one false move could send them catapolting from their hiding spots. The she-cat flinched as she thought of fangs and claws flaying and digging into her pelt. With a mighty shake of her head, the nervous serval concentrated on her siblings. After all, the cats would never get her as long as her father was around. "So...do you guys like here? I mean...it seems kind of, crowded. What do you do all day? How do you feed everybody?"

"Thanks, babe." Brody shot her a wink, then looked about to see what the others would say in response to Celina's question. He was wondering the same thing. Especially if there's no catnip!

"We hunt. Our territory is large." Echo said to Celina.

At this point, Faolin stood, crossing the short distance between himself and the visitors and revealing his presence to them. "Hello, Frozen Moonlight. Daughter," he greeted his former mate, Frozen, and his daughter, Echo. Then he dipped his head to the newcomers, sitting down just to the right of Frozen.

Chills was utterly confused. "Wadya mean, get high?" He frowned. "Like, to climb a tree, or something? Is that where the nip is?" The F1 Savannah had no clue what Brody was talking about, not having been exposed to that kind of fun, though he wanted to fit in.

"Whoa. I totally heard you back there, man," purred Brody. "Sup. Brodester here...but like, my real name's like, Brody. So...Are you like, the leader dude?"  
He looked at Chills. "Take like, a hit of the nip and you'll like totally understand, bro."

"Getting high is like...flying? You roll in and/or eat some catnip. It does something...funky to your mind. Not sure what. Anyway, it gives you an awesome feeling. Oh, and I understand the territory is big...but there are so many cats!" Celina declared, starting to open up to her siblings at least. She didn't really like the look of Echo's father, but he didn't seem to be a threat to her.

"Greetings, Brodester," Faolin said, smiling coolly as he tried to wrap his thoughts around the strange name. "To answer your question, no, I am the Second In Command. Calmnight is our leader."

Echo's gaze turned from Brody to Celina. "We make due." she said quietly. She gave Faolin an emotionless look, before turning to Brody again. "That sounds fun, actually." Echo said, smiling.

Brody got a kick out of Faolin calling him Brodester. He also thought it made him sound much cooler. And it in fact made him cooler in actuality. "Calmnight...Cool name, bro. And aw yeah, the nip's the shiz. You totally gotta crash at our pad and like get a hit."

"How far away is your territory?" Echo asked the serval. The she-cat took a small step forward, so she was right in front of Brody.

"Oh." Chills was still confused, but decided to let it go. He followed the conversation that the adults were having intently, not taking in much in but feeling important to be included.

Faolin eyed the strange she-cat with a haughty gaze, smiling at her as he curled his tail across his paws lightly, turning his gaze back to Brody. "May I introduce myself to your companion?" He asked politely, flicking his green eyes to Celina and back to Brody again.

"Like, not too far," said Brody with a yawn. "Aw, yeah, like totally."

"Faolin, don't start this." Frozen Moonlight said, her eyes narrowed. She didn't love him, NightClan forbid, but she didn't want him to use Celina.

Echo turned to her father. "Really, Faolin, it gets annoying." she said disrespectfully. "So, like, tell me more about your pad." Echo said to Brody.

Chills frowned. Did Faolin really need his father's permission to introduce himself? Why was he looking at Celina in that way? It seemed that everyone was acting differently with Brody around.

Brody sensed there was, again, some unrest. "Okay, like, everybody just chill. I SO gotta bring some **** next time I crash here. It'll like totally mellow ya out, y'dig? At the Brodepad, it's like, we're all cool, we like, hunt, and like, chillax at the pad, and like get high and hang out. It's like awesome."

"That sounds a lot cooler then here." Echo said, flicking her ear. She grinned at Brody. "I think I might go with you to visit your place. Not stay forever," she added quickly "The Tribe is my home, but it'd be cool to visit your pad." _And that, er, **** sounds interesting._ Echo added to herself.  
Brody purred, his hazel eyes mellow chinks in his exotic black face. "Awesome."

Celina wanted to hiss and rake her claws down this tom's face – and she didn't know why. Most toms made her uneasy, but the way that he was looking at her…it almost was as if he wanted to eat her; however, the serval made a point in being polite. This wasn't her territory, after all, and it was quite nice of them to allow her father and herself to meet her siblings. Mustering up a soft smile, Celina trained her gaze on Faolin. "My name is Celina," she offered softly to the tom.

Whatever the commotion was, Celina didn't understand it. This tom seemed…shifty at best; but, what did she know? He made no effort to force his presence closer to her and he acted quite polite. Her father got along well enough him, what could be the problem? "Well, if you come back with us, Echo…I think we'd have fun."

"So, Brody, are you going to stay here long?" Frozen asked, annoyed at her daughter and ex-mate. Echo turned to her mother, then back to Brody.

Chills was eager to add to the conversation. Perhaps a bit too eager. "Could I come too, Brodad? I mean, not forever- just to see what it's like way up high where you live? With the mellow pads?" The way his father described it, the place sounded mystical. Maybe it was in the nearby mountains- those were high up.

"Nah, we gotta like hit the trail soon, cause I got like, the family and shiz back home," said Brody. "But you can like totally crash at the Brodepad if you dig it." Hearing what Chills said he brightened. "Sure, bro. You can like totally come."

"So are we, like, going soon?" Echo asked eagerly. Frozen Moonlight rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You're not coming." Frozen Moonlight commanded. Echo glared at her mother, but kept her mouth shut.

Chills turned towards his siblings. "What do ya think?" He inquired. "I'm sure our trainers will let us..." Well, he wasn't sure at all. He would have to get permission from Comet and Calmnight. Besides, what if Rabid, North, and Black didn't want to go? He wasn't sure about going without them. The smile flickered from the young tom's face as he thought. Perhaps it would be best not to go- his training would be postponed, and he was barely a to-be. It would require more thinking, and by the sound of it Brody would be leaving soon.

"I'm cool with like, whatever you wanna do," purred Brody. He was nothing if not flexible.

Black had started to grow more and more disgusted with the conversation- no wonder no one'd ever told them about their father. Who got high off of catnip? "Uh, no offense, but I don't know if I want to go," he said doubtfully. "My place is here, but if the rest of you are going..."

Frozen Moonlight looked at Black. "You can choose whatever you like." she said to him. Echo growled at her mother. Oh sure, a KIT could choose their own path, but she couldn't?

"It's cool, man," said Brody. "If you don't dig the Brodeland vibe you can like, stay here." It was all pretty simple to him.

Calmnight's ears flicked back and he gave Echo and Chills an annoyed glance. "Really, we need all our cats at home at the moment." He gave them a warning flick of his ears, then turned back to Brody. This tom... He shuddered.

Rabid shook her head, eyes wide open and a look of shock on her face. "No- I could never leave." She meowed, then hurried to Chills' side and whispered, so only he could hear, "You know the rules." She breathed, blinking.

Brody heard the whispering, his ears being much keener than the average cat's, however he didn't clearly make out what was said, and wasn't the type to pry--normally. He didn't this time, though his face showed his disappointment. "Aw...well, that's cool too dudette, I can like totally crash here like, another time and hang with the Brodelings at the Stormpad." He looked over at Calmnight, whose fearful expression towards him was something Brody had come to be very used to--though his relaxed demeanour usually neutralised hostility, that was often not the case with other alpha toms. Especially when he was on their land. Calmnight reminded him actually very much of Cobrastrike, a tom long dead. "It's cool, man. I gotta like hit the trail anyway."

Calmnight nodded, glancing at the two servals. "If you want, you have my permission to come and visit anytime, but I'd like to let you know- we live in a very condensed society. Members, save when we let them leave, stay. You two would be allowed to come onto the premesis without being stuck here." He sighed, "What I mean to say, is, don't ask if anycat can come stay with you. You understand, we don't want to be flooded with strange cats." He smiled, all hostility and anxiety gone, "Anyway, you might want to visit my sister, Heartbreaker, up at Shadowclan. I believe its on the way back to where you live."

"...Whoa." Brody got the drift that this was one nasty place. Any place that didn't let cats leave if they wanted was one thing: a prison. And he didn't want his family in a prison. "Like..what if the Brodelings and like, the Heartbreakerbabe or like, the Echobabe like wanna leave later, like...or now? That's like...not allowed?"

"Leave?" Echo said, her eyes wide. "I've lived here my whole live! I never want to leave!" She was shocked that Brody had suggested she'd ever want to leave.

"Calmnight did let some of us leave recently." Frozen Moonlight murmured to Brody. "I was one of them."

Calmnight nodded, "The clans don't really... well, they hate us, to put it simply. We don't want word of our home going around to the cats in the clans who want us gone- because, well. If all the clans came and tried to kill us all, we'd be crushed. Its not like its not pleasant here, its just the easiest way to keep the word in about us is to make cats stay. Or that's how Stormnight thought of it. I've recently let all cats who wanted to leave go- and that's when Frozen Moonlight left. But now the rule's back. Cats can visit outside the territory, but not stay out there forever." He flicked his ears and looked at the big tom in the face. To say the least, he was scared. What if that huge creature decided to attack? He'd be dead as soon as Stormnight had died in Stark's jaws. "We've already faced attacks from the clans, in one my brother was murdered."

"Whoa, whoa...chill, dudes and dudettes," said Brody. "It's like totally cool if you wanna stay here at the Stormpad. But it's like, not cool if a cat who like, wants to leave, like, can't." He listened to Calmnight's story, and decided that perhaps he should help him out with some Brodely advice.

"Whoa, Bummer, man. Like, sorry you like, lost yer bro, that musta totally sucked. But like, we let cats like crash'n go at the Brodepad and we never like, had issues with the Clans. So like..why are they like trying to kill you? The Clans, I mean."

Calmnight shrugged, then looked at his claws and thought of the most feasible- though not one that would make Brody think worse of them- answer. "Originally, it was because my bro did some stuff. I don't want to talk about that, but nowadays, they just don't think we've changed at all from what we were- when we were forced into what our previous leader wanted. But now I'm leader, and its changed a lot- for the better..."

He did some stuff. Brody agreed--he didn't want to ask into it. As long as they were changed now, what was the big deal, right? "Okay man, the Brodester won't like, tell you how to like run yer joint, but if like, a buncha cats wanna like leave and they like can't, it's gonna totally suck. Not like, just fer them..well itll like suck the most for them but there's also like this thing, you know like--I call it like, bad vibes. And it's like, bad vibes goin' through the whole Stormpad from that shiz." He stood up, stretched briefly and looked around, ready to leave. "Just FYI. Okay, like, you Brodelings, and the Echobabe, and like, all the Stormpad, like, stay cool. Brodester's headin' back to crash at the land of the groovy."

Rabid nosed her dad. Even if she wasn't going with him, he could at least like her dad, right? Her eyes glittered, "See ya, Brodedad!" She meowed, making up a new nickname for him.

"Stay cool, dudette." Brody would be back to visit them, definitely, and more than once, probably every moon or so if home situations allowed him to spare the time. Now that he knew what he knew, he was concerned about them. And if they wanted to leave and were prevented from doing so, it was time to break out the hippie posse.

"I should leave, too." Frozen said quietly. She stood up and began to walk away from them.  
Echo turned defiantly and returned to camp. Only when she was there did she realize she'd walked in the complete opposite direction of her mother.

------EXTRA!! A GLIMPSE INTO THE MIND OF THE INFAMOUS FAOLIN:  
"Faolin," said the black tom, dipping his head slightly in Celina's direction. After Echo's statement about his getting annoying, Faolin just blinked once and ignored her, listening to the words traded around between the other cats. He would not allow Echo to leave the Tribe. Oh no. That wasn't going to happen. It pleased him, then, when he heard her say she wasn't going to leave. If she wasn't loyal to Faolin himself, at least she was loyal to the Tribe.

* * *

:D

I pwn.

Also, we find something dark, sinister, and mildly confusing in the next chapter: Something that will link Clan, Tribe and Loner forever.

OOOHHH Yeah.


	8. He's worth More to me

Two Chapters in one day! I spoil you guys. x]

* * *

Brody came sauntering into his land once again after a long journey away. "Here we are Frozebabe," he decided to officially announce it in his usual way. Now he wanted to go see how his mates, and his kits were...

...but he also wanted to get frisky with Froze, naturally.

Frozen Moonlight stood next to Brody and looked around. "It looks like it snowed a bit more since we left for the Tribe." she said, eying the snow.

"Yeah...it like, snows all the time now, babe." Brody sighed, then purring he looked down at her, so lovely there in the snow. Then again all chicks were lovely. But they all had a unique kind of lovely. "You like, cold? Brodester's a great cuddle machine."

"Yeah a little. My fur's not all that thick." Frozen said, shivering slightly. She smiled at Brody. Again.

Brody moved over to her and cuddled closely with her, feeling cozy...more than cozy. "This cool?"

"Yeah, I'm getting warmer now." Frozen said, smiling wider. She felt a little jittery, but maybe that was just because she was this close to a tom. The last tom she'd been close to was Faolin....

She made her mind let go of those bad thought, and tried to strike up a conversation.

"The snow is really beautiful, isn't it?" she said, staring up at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you babe," said Brody. "Like...the sky's cool, it's got like..." He looked up at the sky, "...stars, and like, the moon, well like, sometimes the moon, but like, that totally got nothin on yer face."

Frozen Moonlight blushed at Brody's compliments. What a flirt!

"Really, Brody? Thanks." she said shyly. "And I really like your ears. I wish my ears were like that. I'll bet you can hear just about everything around here." she smiled at Brody again. He was a really nice tom to be around.

"Aw, you dig the Brode-ears, babe?" Brody swivelled his gigantic ears, which were almost touching on the very top of his head, they were so big. "They can like, hear everything and I totally mean everything."

Frozen smiled at Brody, and giggled when he swiveled his ears. "You're cute when you do that." She said flirtatiously.

Brody purred louder, and moved his ears around more. Finally he stopped. "Whoa...gotta stop, like, my ears they're like getting tired."

Frozen Moonlight giggled again. "You're silly. You don't have to try and impress me." she said.

"I totally tried, babe and like, my ears got tired." Brody laughed. "There's like, impressing and then there's like, pleasing and like, I was givin' ya what you wanted and that was like, Brode ears in action." He winked. "I could like, give you Brode everything in action too babe. Even the Brode....brain, maybe."

"Hmm...the Brode-everything-in-action...sound interesting." Frozen Moonlight said. "Maybe...."

"I got like...some shiz that's like even bigger than the Brode ears." Brody groomed her in a most amorous fashion.

Frozen Moonlight purred as Brody groomed her.

_**(Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade oooooooooooooooout! :D)**_

Brody felt much warmer and more comfy later on, despite it being a snowy day. "You were awesome, babe." He licked the side of her face.

Frozen purred lightly. "So were you, Brody." she said, smiling.

"Thanks babe. Brodester tries to like, give you only the best." And it was true. Froze deserved it, thought Brody, also purring.

Frozen Moonlight blinked wearily and smiled again at Brody. "Thanks, Brody. You're probably one of the best toms I've ever met." she told him.

"And like, yer prolly one of the most bodacious babes I ever like, met, Frozebabe." Brody nuzzled his big head against her cheek.

"Aw, thanks Brody." the blue-gray she-cat purred. Frozen Moonlight flick her ear in annoyance as she yawned widely. "I'm really tired." she murmured.

"Wanna like crash in the Brode-den?" Brody stood up and shook the snow off him. He didn't want her to sleep out here, it was too cold and lacking in shelter.

Frozen Moonlight nodded and stood up. "It'd be better then out here." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Totally." Brody walked back through the snow at a leisurely pace, shaking himself off again once they reached the densite. He stepped in and curled halfway up, taking up about half the den in the process.

Frozen Moonlight's eyes glittered with humor when she saw Brody. She stepped into the den and cruled up in was space Brody had left.

Brody sighed and closed his eyes after laying his head down next to hers.

Then someone landed on them.

"Hey!" It was young serval-savannah cat Lewa, bounding in to join them and finding an unexpected cat in there. "Who're you!

Ow! Frozen thought, looking up at her disturbance. "Oh...hello. I'm Frozen Moonlight." she said, surprised, to the she-cat who'd just appeared.

"Lewa, dudette." Brody laughed. "Come crashin' into the Brode-den."

"It's squishy in here." Lewa was trying to get comfy on the other side of Brody, where there was still limited space. The older kit finally laid against the back wall, on her side on top, partway, of Brody's side. "But a lot warmer and cozier."

Frozen rolled her eyes at the kit. "Brody, is this your daughter?" she asked the tom.

"She's a Grandbrodeling, babe," said Brody. "Like..she's like my..." Brody thought hard. "My son Shamrock, him and his babe, she's like, theirs."

Lewa swallowed. It was time to tell. "Actually that's not...totally true."

Brody craned his head around to look up at her. "Like, come again?"

Frozen Moonlight sat quietly and listened curiously.

Lewa breathed in, then sighed. This was going to be weird. "My Mum cheated. With Stark. Stark's my dad."

"..." Brody stared, blinked, then stared into space. "...Whoa...Major mind job."

"Wow, that's...gotta be harsh." Frozen said, blinking. She really didn't know what to say other then that.

"Whoa, that means, that Starkdude...whoa. Not cool...NOT cool..." Brody knew in an instant that not one but two of his own kits had gotten cheated on.

"...yeah." Lewa sighed. "Uh, I dunno if I was supposed to tell anyone."

Frozen Moonlight stayed silent. She remembered in the first group she was in, before the tribe, where she'd been born, if a she-cat cheated on her mate, or vice versa, they were punished severely. "I'm sorry, Brody." she managed to say. Other then that, her mind blanked.

"It's...it's cool, babe." No, it wasn't cool, but Brody wasn't going to go to pieces. What had happened had happened and those cats were dead now anyway. Except Stark, who probably felt pretty bad about it, but Brody had trusted him...then again, Brody found it hard to really be mad about the cheating itself, mostly it bugged him that the kits had been lied to till now. For one thing, Brody had multiple mates himself so wouldn't fault Stark for it. But he would fault him for lying...that just never ended well.

"Oh...Okay, Brody." Frozen Moonlight said, not entirely convinced. She knew she'd be mad if she was in Brody's position. She gave a small nod and went quiet.

Brody was, in fact, still too shocked to be angry. Not only was anger not a normal response for him at all unless there was a physical threat right in front of him or the situation was cut and clear, but he had been through quite a lot recently. It had left him rather numb...unable to digest something as complex as this. And he had just mated. That always mellowed him out even more.

The semi-shock was apparent on his face, if you really knew him.

Lewa sighed, just glad he hadn't made a big deal about it.

Frozen Moonlight bit her lips, not really knowing what to do next. "Maybe the shock will start to...wear off...if you take a nap" she suggested slowly. She brushed her tail against his flank soothingly.

"Shock? Nah I'm cool." Brody said it without thinking. "But I am kinda bushed, yeah..." He shook his head then licked his paw and started to reach behind him and upward with his paw, into a recess in the wall. He brought his paw back with dried catnip on it and licked it off. "I gotta have a hit. Like, want some?"

Lewa's nose was moving as she smelt the scent. "...Yeah..."

Brody had been talking to Froze, but this worked too. He dabbed some on his paw and gave it to Lewa.

Froze, who'd never tried catnip before, was curious about it, and slowly nodded.

rody dabbed some more on his paw and passed it to her, purring gently.

Froze smiled at Brody, trying not to look too confused. "I-I eat it, right?" she asked Brody.

"You can like, eat it or just like, inhale, babe," said Brody. "I ate it. Cause like, just a little hit's like hard to inhale. We gotta like, conserve, y'dig? Skylerdude, he like brought back this shiz from like, a nip factory. Like, no kidding. And it's like all we got till spring. Or till like, we go get more. Now like, in the spring it'll be awesome cause the nip patch'll grow back and you can like roll in it and it's like awesome."

Froze nodded and lapped the catnip off her paw. She paused for a second, then looked at Brody.

"Woah." she breathed.

"It's the shiz." Brody sighed. "Totally relaxes ya...I totally need a nip trip." He leant his head back against the wall of the den and closed his eyes, still purring, until actually, he stopped purring because he had slipped off to sleep. Finally.

Frozen leaned back and soon fell asleep as well.

Lewa was the last to fall asleep, actually. She sighed, and lay her head down so it like the rest of her was pillowed on Grandpa Brody...who was not actually her grandpa, but he still felt like he was, so she was okay with that.

* * *

I told you in the last chapter that we'd find something out, and this is it:

Stark Killed Stormnight, founder of the ToMS, of which Frozen Moonlight left. Frozen mated with her old friend Brody -snicker- and they both discovered that Stark fathered a kit that Brody thought was his Grandch-err, Grandbrodeling.

Oh, and Froze does catnip. :D I've got such a sick mind.


	9. SHIT FUCK AND I HATE YOU ALL

Frozen Moonlight quietly lay in her nest, making sure to stay silent. She knew she was having her kits, finally. And they were Brody's. She'd finally have a litter with a father who cared.

Soon, she had three large kits lying at her side, all black. There were two females, and only male.

"You'll be Blackcloud." She murmured to the dark, fluffy female, who'd been first-born. "And you, Sunfeather." she said to the other female. She turned to the male. "Lionroar." she decided gently.\

Sunfeather let out a little, wailing cry as she felt her mother's tongue rasp over her for the first time. Her world wasn't one of thought, or even emotion, yet. Just sensations. The cold air, the caressing tongue, the warmth before her.

With the determination of instinct, she crawled forward, burying her nose in her mother's warm fur.

...Of course, perhaps it wasn't the best indicator of things to come that Sunfeather's first act in life was to try and nurse from her mother's foreleg.

A mottled she-cat poked her head in, ears flattened with caution. In her mouth, she was carrying a ball of old moss that had been soaked in water. Fresh moss would have been better, but Mischief had not yet learned where to find it in this territory.

The healer stretched out her neck to set it down within reach of Froze, and then quickly backed away towards the entrance, not wanting to get too close to the queen and her new litter without being invited. "Are you in any pain?" she mewed softly.

The long-time loner was still getting used to the idea of being welcome anywhere, despite her time here with Cyrus. So far, there had fortunately been little call for her knowledge as a healer, but with new kits being born she thought it best she look in.

As for the kits themselves, they all looked healthy at first glance, although unusually large to her eye.

Froze shook her head.

"I've kitted before. This is no new experience to me. Besides; the ability to feel pain has since alluded me." she answered quietly.

Lionroar was bigger than his sisters-- though they were all larger than normal, due to the fact that they were half-serval. (Right?) He quickly pushed past them, eager to satisfy his hunger. The tom knew that getting closer to this... warmth -- that was the best way to describe it -- would resolve this

Frozen nudged Lionroar and Sunfeather closer to her, marveling on how much larger they were compared to her other kits.

Blackcloud mewed in protest as her mother began licking her fur the wrong way to warm her up.

"Just an hour old, and already a fighter." she murmured.

Lionroar found what he was looking for -- a teat -- and started to suck from it greedily.

Sunfeather found a teat for herself, and started to nurse greedily, kneading her mother with her forepaws.

Mischief hesitated a moment, "I… I think I've got some borage leaves left, if you'd like them. They'll help you produce more milk." Her eyes flickered down to the large kits, "I daresay you'll need it. I've never seen kits born so big."

"Well, you've seen how big their father, Brody, is." Frozen said. "Yes, borage would do well."

---A Week Later---

The tall lean shape of Flower appeared just outside of the den, Flower gave her tortie fur a few quick licks, and then the savannah padded inside. There was a cat in there, with kits. She did not recognize the cat either, but she was easily able to guess that she was a Brode mate, and the kits were Brody's. "They're totally beautiful." She told Frozen Moonlight with a smile. The tortie savannah crouched down, keeping a good distance away as she knew how protective some mothers could be over their kits. "What are their names?"

"Well, this one's Lionroar. He's the only male." Froze replied. "This is Sunfeather, and the darkest one is Blackcloud" She purred over her new kits, gazing fondly at them.

"A few days." Frozen Moonlight said cheerfully.

Flower smiled, "They all healthy?"

Mischief padded into the den with more soaked moss; she'd spent the last two days seeing to the queen's needs while she cared for her new litter.

She set it down next to Frozen Moonlight, and then sat down, curling her tail around her forepaws. "If you're hungry, I'll go steal you a sparrow off the freshkill pile."

"Oh, that'd be nice." Froze said to Mischief. Turning to Flower, she smiled and said "Yes, thank NightClan." She paused for second. "You know about NightClan, right?"

"....no I don't actually." Flower said.

"Hmm...What about StarClan?" Froze asked, trying to find a way to explain her beliefs.

Mischief started to leave, but froze at the mention of NightClan and StarClan. She turned to look back at the queen, ears pricked.

"Well, no." Flower said to her.

"What is this Starclan you speak of?" Flower asked looking at Frozen Moonlight curious beyond belief. "And Nightclan?"

"Well, you've heard of the clans, at the least." frozen Moonlight prayed she wouldn't have to go through everyting with this she-cat.

Flower smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, there are a whole bunch of them, and some of us fought with the Sun Pad against the Storm Pad." meaning they helped Sunclan fight the Tribe of Many Storms, she had never heard of Starclan of Nightclan before. "Nightclan and Sunclan...They like the other ones? The other clans?"

Mischief took a seat to listen, wrapping her tail around her forepaws. She'd steal the queen a bit of freshkill in a moment; she wanted to hear this.

After all, she'd never heard StarClan properly explained, and she'd never heard of this "NightClan" at all. Knowing more about them could make the healer's life easier when she was inevitably forced to leave this place in search of a new home.

"Not exactly. The clans believe that, when they die, their spirit goes to StarClan, who live in Silverpelt." Frozen Moonlight explained. "I believe in NightClan, which is like StarClan. Therefore, when I die, I will go to NightClan." She paused for a second. "I am curious about where cats that have no religion go when they die..."

"My mother told me that we don't go anywhere. We stay here," Mischief mewed quietly, "Cats like me are just born as kittens again when we die, forever and ever. So when I die, a new little tortoiseshell will be born somewhere, and it will be me, though I won't remember."

"Reincarnation, then." Froze clarified for herself. "It's a nice thought. I hear that StarClan and possibly NightClan reincarnate cats, but...only rarely. To be reincarnated every time you die would mean you live forever, no?" she stated.

"...interesting. So they are like clans for the deceased?" Flower thought about that biting her lip. "I always thought that when you're dead your dead- and that's that..."

"Yes, that's exactly what they are." Froze said. "That's what I believed too, before I met Calmnight. He and his tribe convinced me in a life after death. I just hope that NightClan is as beautiful as I think it is." She smiled weakly, looking to Silverpelt. "Thankfully, I won't be dying for a long, long time."

"...Did you say Calmnight?" Flower questioned- She knew that name and it just wasn't a name she liked.

Mischief gave her mottled shoulder a few licks, then turned and padded out. She'd learned what she'd wanted to know.

Sunfeather awakened just then. She snuggled close to her mother, kneading with her forepaws and searching for a teat.

"Yes, Calmnight." Froze raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Calmnight?"

"Well, he was messing with the Sun-Pad just a few days ago..." Flower shrugged.

"Oh, he must have been looking for Stark. At least, that's my guess." Frozen said. "I mean, Stark killed his brother. He'd want revenge, right?"

Flower blinked, "From what I heard he just attacked them, at their new territory because they didn't want to give the sun-pad back to them..." She paused. "Are you defending him?"

"Well...yeah. I used to live with the...Stormpad. I have, actually, ever since I was eight moons old." Frozen said. "Now I'm fifteen moons. This should be my first litter..." she said this final sentence more to herself then to Flower. But, it was more average for a she-cat to have her first litter at fifteen moons, not nine.

Damn you, Faolin, she thought to herself bitterly. He'd ruined her life. He'd driven her to...insanity.

"...So you like him? Them? The Stormpad cats?" Flower asked a bit shocked.

"Well, not all of them." Frozen said. "I care for my kits, and I suppose Calmnight and Echomist are okay, but some cats, like my kits' father, Faolin, I despise." she felt her claws sink deep into the soil. "The only one who could calm me was my sister, Liquid Sunshine, but I've got no idea where she is." she let her icy blue eyes wander as her thoughts drifted, yet again, to her AWOL sis.

"...Oh." Flower said shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry if I...shocked you or anything." Froze said, noticing Flower's uncomfortable shift.

Nah, I'm good..." Flower said giving her a smile. "...So uh, why did you leave the Storm pad?"

"I just...didn't want to be trapped anymore." she said. "I was too timid to feel comfortable around them. Especially with Faolin around. He...he force-bred Me." she sighed. "I miss my kits, though. Breeze...he was so sensitive. He probably thinks I betrayed them. And Echo...she's so stubborn...." Frozen trailed off, her gaze growing dark.

"I'm so sorry..." Flower said frowning. "...He forcebred you? Why did you let him do that?"

"I was nine moons old." Frozen Moonlight whispered. "I could barely hunt, let alone defend myself from a strong cat like him."

"Well, why didn't you tell your leader what he did?" Flower asked. "Surely he would have helped you..."

Sunfeather made a small, distressed noise. She was far too young to understand the words, but she could smell her mother's fear and stress scents, and they were troubling her.

"He did warn me, but..." Frozen shook her head. "I was foolish. He caught me off guard while hunting."

Frozen gave Sunfeather a gentle and hopefully reassuring lick. "Don't be scared, my little one." she murmured.

Sunfeather settled down, giving what was perhaps her first purr. She snuggled closer, resting her tiny head on her mother's foreleg.

"Well, the cat who raped you...he was punished at least right?" Flower asked.

Frozen Moonlight was silent. Then, she spoke.

"No. He was the brother of the leader, and...It was his job to...do that to the unwilling."

Blackcloud snuggled up next to Sunfeather, giving a small meow.

Flower's eyes widened, "...What do you mean unwilling? Unwilling to mate? You're saying it was his job to rape cats?"

"Pretty much." she said. "I remember hearing Calmnight say that Faolin did the dirty work so that he, Calmnight, could keep his paws clean."

"...And you like this Calmnight guy? Even though he got this cat to rape you?" Flower questioned.

Lionroar woke to the sound of raised voices, frightening him not only because they were loud to his sensitive ears, but because he could not understand the garbled words. This, coupled with the stress scents emanating from both she-cats, caused him to let out a distressed mewl. He was angry to be woken up, but scared about these noises and smells.

"I didn't like him." Frozen said. "But...I guess he wasn't as bad as all the others."

"...Oh." Flower said.

Sunfeather let out a squeaking cry. She wasn't hungry or cold; she just wanted her mother to lick her some more. Not counting the "full belly" feeling, being licked was the best feeling in the whole world.

Frozen looked down at Sunfeather, giving her a few gentle licks between her tiny ears.

Two brown-amber eyes watched from under the leafy... leaves of a bush. A dirty pink nose poked from under some foliage and a head emerged, followed by a gray tabby pelt. The pelt was mottled with tortoiseshell and white streaked down her throat and on her muzzle. One of her paws, plus the sizes of her hind legs, had a white spot on it, where the pads turned pink, in contrast to their normal gray. The she-cat was still in her heat phase, but she was ignoring the urges. She was already pregnant with her mate, Mantisclaw,'s kits, and she wasn't really in the mood to get anyone other than one cat. Brody. She'd heard how her half sister, Heartbreaker, had given birth to his kits, and she saw how large they were. Perfect fighters. She'd planned to get a few other she-cats in the Tribe to find him and come back but had come since she was the only cat in heat, at least for the moment. She'd come looking for him, but had caught the familiar scent of Frozen Moonlight. Amazed she'd found an old friend, she had decided to come looking.

The torbie and white she-cat stepped towards them, ears perked. "Hey, Frozen Moonlight." Echomist said.

Frozen Moonlight looked up quickly, only to see Echomist. "E-Echomist? What are you doing here?" she asked her voice more full of curiosity then hostility.

The cat shrugged and sat down. "Just wandering." She said, her gray (as very little ginger was on it) tail flicking gently beside her. The tribe she-cat blinked calmly. "Wanted to get away from the fam. for a bit."

Flower blinked at the new cat. "Hello..."

Sunfeather let out another high-pitched squeak to inform her mother that, by some error of judgment, the licking had stopped.

Echomist looked at Flower. "Hello. I'm Echomist."

"You're from the Stormpad?" The savannah guessed.

Echomist nodded once.

"And, do you like raping cats too?" Flower asked her.

Echomist looked at Flower. "Uh, what? No. My brother's like that, he's an ass."

"...And who is your brother?" Flower asked.

"Faolin, but he's calling himself Slashingnight until Elixor's old enough to take over." Echomist said.

"Wait, what happened to Calmnight?" Frozen Moonlight asked, concerned.

Echomist sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Stark murdered him."

Frozen gasped.

"Stark? The very same Stark that killed Stormnight?"

Sunfeather's cries became more demanding as she pressed her forehead up against her mother.

The Triber nodded. "The same." She would leave out, at least until later, that Brody and Stark had been tearing him apart.

Frozen Moonlight gave Sunfeather a few quick licks to quiet her. "I know something else about Stark. Apparently, he mated with one of Brody's son's mates." she shrugged. "He didn't seem to torn up about it." She gave Sunfeather a few more licks.

Sunfeather purred her loudest to show her approval. Ahh... attention. The best thing ever.

Echomist snorted as she heard this new dirt. "Mated with one of Brody's daughters as well. Those kids are part of the Tribe now, they wanted to stay instead of going with their mother and him."

"Well, he's one of the cats that make me glad I'll never have blood in the Clans." Frozen Moonlight said fiercely. All of her kits would know better then to mingle with those pieces of foxdung! She'd make sure of it. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. No need getting the kits worked up.

Blackcloud squirmed as she awoke, and opened an eye slowly. Her electric blue eye wandered until it landed on Echomist. A cat she'd never seen before. Black cloud yawned widely, then opened both eyes and made some incomprehensible sounds. She was trying to say 'Who's that,' but being to young, she couldn't. Instead, she gave a hiccup, and shook the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, your Calmly dude deserved it." Flower put in from where she sat.

When Flower spoke, Frozen Moonlight glared at her. She needs to know when to keep her mouth shut! she thought furiously.

"Dudette," Flower said to Frozen Moonlight catching her glare. "It just wasn't cool of him to attack to Sunpad like he did....I just don't like him, you have you opinions, and I have mine."

Echomist turned to Flower, her head snapping to glare at her. "And how did my half brother deserve that? Huh? Tell me that!" She stood, anger shown mixed with grief on her face. "Sunclan was going to attack us anyway!"

"But you all were staying in their home!" Flower said shaking her head, she back out of the den. She wasn't in the mood to fight.

"They were long gone and had been for awhile!" Echomist snapped.

Frozen Moonlight sighed, her voice showing her confusion, worry and her fear, mainly for Breeze and Echo.

"Echomist, what...what happened to Breeze and Echo? Do you know?" she asked. Though they may hate her, she would always love them.

"They're fine, back at camp." Echomist said to the kits' mother. "But they took it really hard when you left."

Frozen Moonlight sighed.

"I was...considering going back, you know. But if Faolin is leader...I think I'll wait till that Elixor kid is leader." she said. "Echo...she never really expressed herself, Y'know. And Breeze...I just hope they don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"Really? That's cool. He's about four moons old right now, but since he's a serval he's as big as us. When he turns eight or ten or something he'll take over leadership. They miss you, I know that. We miss you." Echomist said softly. "Maybe you could come soon and I'll make sure Faolin doesn't even look at you. I'll be like your bodyguard and I'll be your leader for that time instead of him." She smiled humorously.

"Really, Echomist?" Frozen Moonlight brightened. "I'll have to wait until these little ones are old enough to travel, but that would be great."

Echomist grinned. "Sweet! I'll go back later to make sure it's ok then hang out here with you for awhile!"

Frozen Moonlight nodded. "By the time you get back, they'll be able to walk a little, and possibly say a few words, maybe a short sentence." she said, counting up the moons it would take for a round trip to the Tribe.

"I could just stay here till we go together, with the kits, but then the guys back at home would be worried." Echomist said.

"Well, the kits are safer here at the moment. Though newleaf is upon us, they are still very young, and the nights can still be quite cold." Frozen said, thinking carefully. "I think it would be best to go home, fetch maybe another cat to come with you, maybe Breeze or Echo if you can convince them, and come back. By then, I'd be willing to believe Sunfeather, Lionroar and Blackcloud are old enough to handle such a journey." She'd made it four times, during leafbare, and she knew her kits would have a more then difficult time.

"Okay. But I'd like to stay for a bit, probably the night. I'll go back tomorrow or the next day. I want to meet this Brody fellow." Echomist said.

Frozen Moonlight studied her friend for a moment.

"You know something, don't you?" she asked. She just...got a weird feeling. Like something was being hidden about her mate.

Echomist nodded. "There were two toms in Calmnight's killing. Brody was one of them." She remembered hearing the screech and smelling Brody's scent all over his body, and hearing one of the tribers talking about it.

Frozen Moonlight felt dizzy. He what? she started hyperventilating. Brody...helped kill...Calmnight?

What. The. FUCK.

"That settles it then." she said hoarsely. "I'm leaving as soon as possible." She looked at Echomist.

"I'll do what Heartbreaker did. Leave in the middle of the night. No warning. No good-byes."

All her affection...all her hope...gone.

She was destined to be alone forever.

What did all this...always happen to her.

"We can carry them, then, and one can be on our back, unless there's a cat here who would help us." Echomist said, padding to her friend's side and pressing her nose into her shoulder-neck fur as a sign of affection. "Is he..." She said, indicating to the kits.

"Yeah." Frozen Moonlight said. "Brody's their dad." She looked sadly at her kits. Why couldn't she have a normal life? "Blackcloud's the smallest. I can carry her on my shoulders. I suppose I can carry Sunfeather in my mouth, and you can carry Lionroar." she said.

Frozen turned her gaze to Echomist. "Honestly, if only Liquid Sunshine was right about me being gay."

* * *

D: NOES!

Now, I know you guys liked Brody but...-is shot-

): MEANIES! Maybe I won't do another chapter!

Okay, you're right. I will.

I'm sorry, guys, I really am, but this is a Dramatic Tragedy. D:


	10. Oh dear god it's BLOODCLAN

Frozen Moonlight blinked in the dim light. Hushed voices were speaking in rushed tones outside her den. Carefully, as not to disturb her sleeping kits, she stood up and padded out. The voices stopped.

"Mother," one of the arguing cats walked over to the she-cat. It was Echowater, and her daughter wasn't smiling. "They...they stole..."

"Just tell her." Breezefeather said, shoving his way next to his sister.

"BloodClan stole some kits from our ally, Brody." Echowater said.

Frozen Moonlight was silent. In the past two moons that she'd been back with the Tribe, they'd forgiven Brody for killing their leader (they didn't like him either). They'd become allies, and since then, had been helping each other. But BloodClan had been their allies as well, though not very good ones.

"You want to go and fight." she said, sensing her children's excitement.

"_I_ don't," Echowater said. "But Breezefeather does."

"Then go." Frozen said, shifting slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm stronger then I was."

"Sure you are, mom." Breezefeather purred.

"I am!" Frozen said, pretending to be indignant. "Look, I even know what claws are now!" to make her point, she unsheathed her claws and tore some stray moss. "See?"

Her children purred with laughter, and Breezefeather touched his nose to her's.

"Be careful." she murmured. Breezefeather nodded, then ran off to meet the patrol that had been going to fight BloodClan.

The patrol was walking carefully, Brody's family and some Clanners intermingled with the Tribe. Breezefeather was walking with them, slightly to the back. He stopped suddenly when he scented something, and heard a rustle. He turned, and saw a gray tabby tail, tipped white, sticking out of the long grasses to his right. He sighed, and went over to the tail.

"Violet, I know you're there." he said.

"What?" the voice of an eager female, a to-be, rang out. A slender gray tabby with bluish green eyes stepped out and glared up at the older cat.

"You did not!" she said.

"Yes, I did." Breezefeather said, flicking his tail. "You know to-bes aren't allowed to go into battle unless chosen. Especially when their granddaughters of Stormnight." He interrupted her before she could speak.

"Too bad, Breezefeather!" Violet said triumphantly. "I'm already here." She smiled at him, and she rolled his eyes.

"Go!" he said, pointing his tail to where they came from, back towards the Tribe's territory.

"No." Violet said, planting herself firmly on the ground. "I'm not moving!"

"Good." Breezefeather said, turning and beginning to run to meet up with the patrol.

"HEY!" Violet cried, standing up and running after him.

"I thought you weren't moving!" Breezefeather called back, holding back a laugh.

"I changed my mind!" Violet called, catching up with him.

"Then change your direction, too." Breezefeather said.

"You still think I'm going back to camp?" Violet said, surprise obvious in her voice. Breezefeather let out a long sigh.

"Fine, come, but don't expect me to bail you out if you get in trouble!" he told her, just as they caught up with a patrol.

"You? Protect me?" Violet snarled. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I don't plan to." Breezefeather said, turning and ignoring her.

"Mousebrain." Violet said softly, looking at Breezefeather with a different gaze then she was earlier.

Claws flashed and fur flew as the battle suddenly began. Breezefeather was fighting a large black she-cat with torn ears and a scarred face. He could tell she was ready to give up. He continued batting her paws at her until she retreated from camp, followed by a hefty tom known as Frent, a well-known cannibal.

He saw the gray tabby Violet hissing at him, and swiping the air as a warning. Breezefeather was impressed. Not many good make Frent run away.

He looked over and saw cats in battle with Bonestar, the leader of BloodClan. He growled at the leader, who was known for stealing nine lives from StarClan. He was suddenly charged by a tom, and was distracted into battle again.

Meanwhile, Violet was battling with a kit. Literally. The kit kept attacking her paws and getting in the way.

"Stupid kit!" she cried, shoving it away yet again. The kit yowled, and lunged for her paw, which she moved out of the way. But she was too distracted by the kit to notice Nitikon, a ruthless BloodClan tom.

Nitikon hissed and lunged for Violet, aiming to squash her while she was occupied with the little kit.

The kit lunged at her again, and Violet hissed at the kit. She stepped back, unknowingly right into the claws of Nitikon. She yowled with pain as her skin was pierced by sharp claws.

Nitikon yowled and went into a frenzy, attempting to claw Violet wherever he could. But one of his claws aimed for her eyes, in order to blind her so he could finish her off.

Violet cried out in pain as her fur was ripped and blood covered her body.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to run away.

The annoying kit lunged for her again.

"Seriously!" Nitikon growled at Sharpkit, still clawing at Violet. "Trying be all big and mighty, fighting in a battle. Have you had any training?" He almost laughed. A kit this stupid was just going to get killed anyway- even BloodClan warriors know when to flee. The kit would be better off dead.

Breezefeather's eyes, in the process of glancing around for someone to fight, fell on Violet, screaming in pain as she fought a much larger and more experienced fighter. With a yowl of fury, the gray tom launched himself into the chaos, dodging battling pairs until he was able to leap at the BloodClanner. His vision was red -- whether it was because of the bleeding she-cat beside him, or the anger coursing through his veins, he didn't know -- and his teeth were bared; he was going for a deathbite.

Violet was beginning to lose consciousness. She was losing too much blood. If Nitikon didn't stop (unlikely) or some one saved her, the young to-be would bleed to death in the dirt and dust of BloodClan camp. She gave one more try to escape from under the tom, and failed. All she could do was wait for death. "NightClan, why?" she murmured lightly. "Rain...Roll...Mother, Father...Breezefeather...I'm sorry." She slumped slightly as she fell into a coma.

Nitikon snarled and sidestepped, just barely avoiding Breezefeather's deathbite. "Silly Clanners." he hissed, and again aimed for her eyes. This was his new favorite move. "Do you even know what you're fighting for?"

Breezefeather landed lithely on his feet, and snarled at the tom, angry that he had missed. He could not spare a glance at Violet behind him, but he could still hear her. How strange it was that it was his name, along with her siblings, and her parents, that she said on the brink of unconsciousness. He couldn't ponder it further, locked in deadly battle as he was. "Clanner?" the fighter hissed. "You think I'm a Clanner?" He ducked his head as the tom's paw swung towards him. The insult made him angrier than he already was, if that was even possible, and hate coursed through his veins. His own paw came up, then came down with great force and speed. He hoped to kill his opponent with this deadly blow to his head, or at least stun him.

"Well, what else would you be? A kittypet?" Nitikon sneered just as Breezefeather's paw slammed into him, causing him to fly backward

The tribe cat,Shadowmaker, lay low to the ground, catching his breath and searching for a Bloodclanner to attack. Spotting Breezefeather fighting a cat, he raced to where the cat would land, aiming a kick with both hind paws at the incoming cat.

"You think a kittypet could do that?" Breezefeather jeered, about to leap at the tom while he was still vulnerable. Then he saw Shadowmaker, ready to receive the BloodClanner. Using this moment to help his fallen Tribemate, the fighter turned to Violet. "Violet, you okay?" He feared for a moment that she was dead when she didn't respond, but then he could detect her faint breathing. "Somebody get her out of here!" She needed medical attention right away, or else she might die.

Violet still lay, bleeding heavily, on the ground. Her eyelids flickered as she was stuck in a dreamless sleep. She felt as if she was in a black, empty space, neither hot nor cold, nor warm. She could see nothing, feel nothing and touch nothing. She couldn't move. She could only think. And think she did.

_Is this what death feels like? she asked herself, for she was sure she was dead. There was no pain, just a gaping, empty hole._

_Frusterated that no one was coming to aid the to-be, Breezefeather picked up her scruff, and dragged her to the edge of the clearing, leaving a trail of ruby red blood. He covered her in cobwebs, hoping the bleeding would stop, and ran back into the frenzy. But he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were wrapped around Violet, worried that she wouldn't survive the rest of the battle._

_Just so you know:_

_Unknown+Stormnight------Calmnight------Faolin(Slashingnight)+Frozen Moonlight_

_Frontline+Brambleblaze Breezefeather; Echowater_

_{Rick}Roll; Rain{drop}; Violet{blossoms}_

_Breezefeather and Violet are distantly related, because Violet is the granddaughter of the late Stormnight, who is half-brother to Breezefeather's father, Faolin (Slashingnight). Kay? Kay. Oh, and Violet has a crush on Breezefeather._

_Peace. 3_


	11. The Sun's final Lament and the Meeting

BloodClan had retreated. They'd won, and were on their way back home. Brody's family and the Clanners dispersed into their own groups that went to their own homes. But as they came in view of the camp, they knew they were wrong. Everything was torn apart; dens, the barrier, the ledge had given way and the ground was littered with bodies. Suddenly, a low moan of pure agony rang out, and Breezefeather's heart lurched. _Mother!_ he thought desperately, recognizing her normally sweet voice. Another low moan rang out with her, then one of his sister Echowater. Two kits joined in. But that was the problem. Two. He started running to them, fearing the worst. He jumped over mangled bodies and his paws skidded in the pools of blood until he was them, his mother howling at the top of her lungs, Echowater trying to comfort her. Blackkit was weeping, and Lionkit's tiny voice shivered. A small, torn body lay on the blood-soaked ground, muscle and bone showing beneath torn black fur.  
Sunkit.

"Th-they came," Echowater murmured, noticing her brother's appearance. "BloodClan. They attacked us. We couldn't defend ourselves. So few Fighters were left behind..." she trailed off.  
"They killed her," Frozen Moonlight's voice trembled. "THEY KILLED MY BABY!" she yowled, then fell into a fit of convulses as she cried loudly.  
"I can't believe BloodClan would kill kits." Echowater mumbled, blinking away her tears.  
"I can. Come see what they did to Violet." Breezefeather spat harshly.

"Violet? You mean the daughter of Frontline?" Echowater's eyes widened. "She's only a to-be, what was she doing there?"  
"She fought like a full-grown Fighter," Breezefeather defended his friend. "But it's my fault. I should've alerted Elixor to her presence and he could've ordered her home."  
"What happened to the poor girl?" Frozen suddenly whispered.

"She was almost entirely mutilated." Breezefeather muttered. "She's still alive, but barely. She's in a coma, due to bloodloss."  
"Oh, NightClan, why have you forsaken us!" Echowater cried.

There was no reply.  
Their Gods had left them.

FIVE MOONS LATER

Frozen Moonlight staggered onto the familiar, vast territory of her former mate, Brody.  
"Mom, Why are we here?" Black, her daughter with said former mate, asked.  
"I want you to meet someone." Froze repeated stubbornly. Black sighed in defeat. Froze had come to her daughter in the middle of the night and told her to follow; that was it, simply follow. Now, a good week later, they were on the territory of Brody. They both knew they shouldn't have left the territory, but Froze was tired of seeing how depressed her daughter was. She then stopped and hoped Brody was near-by, so she wouldn't have to go near anyone else. She only wanted to see him. Not his family, not their mates or their kits, but _him_. They trudged on, the scent of Catmint making their eyelids heavy and their senses dull.

She had to make sure her daughter had a better life then the Tribe could give her.

* * *

He recognized that scent, that beautiful scent. His tall ears swivled on his broad head as he marched towards it.  
Frozebabe, _his_ Frozebabe, was back!  
Soon, with longer-than-average legs to carry him, he reached her, with a black she-cat similar to himself standing next to her.  
He new it was either Sundudette or Blackdudette, his daughters with Frozebabe.  
"Hey, the Brodster's here!" He meowed loudly. The two she-cats jumped and turned. Frozebabe's mouth turned into a half-smile.  
"Brody, I want you to meet your daughter, Blackcloud."  
"Hey, Blackdudette." Brody gave her and impish-grin, one which she returned.  
"You took me to meet my father," She murmured lowly. Despite this fact, Brody still caught those words.

"Black, I want you to stay here with your father." Frozebabe said slowly.  
"What?" Black was taken aback, then she frowned deeply. "Just because I'm not happy with the Tribe at the moment doesn't mean I won't be ever!"  
"Woah, the Brodster's, like, confused." He said, but he was ignored.  
"Look into your heart, Black! You know that isn't true!" Frozebabe said desperately. After a tense silence, Black bowed her head.  
"Your right, mom. And, there's a part of me that wants to know Brody." she said. "But why didn't you take Lion too?"

"You know how he is. He'll call us traitors-"  
"Which is exactly what you are, dear, dear Frozen Moonlight."  
a black shape padded out of a bush, which was downwind of the group.  
Faolin.


	12. The End of an Era

_Last chapter._

_God I'm going to miss this story. :/  
But the sequel will be up after I finish Skull and Bones!_

* * *

"So this is how it ends," Faolin said, circling the small group. "The great Frozen Moonlight, foiled by the very reason she was insane."  
"You...you..." Frozen spat.  
"Speechless, my dear 'Frozebabe?' " Faolin sniggered.  
"How can you get away with this?" Frozen cried, tears pricking at the corners of her blue eyes.

"I'm the brother of Stormnight!" Faolin spat with a laugh. "I do what I want, when I want." With that, he leaped to tackle the inexperienced Frozen Moonlight.  
Blackcloud hissed and leaped. She intercepted Faolin and pinned him to the ground. She jumped off of him and glared.  
"Stay out of this, half-breed!" Faolin spat at the Savannah. She hissed at him, and clawed through the air.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" she spat viciously. Faolin just laughed, and lunged for Frozen Moonlight again.  
Blackcloud growled, then leaped, claws unsheathed. Her claws pierced his side and she pinned him down. As he connected with the ground once more, his back gave an almighty crack.

"I said; STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. MOTHER!" Blackcloud hissed in his ear. She dug her claws deeper into his body.  
"I'd rather die!" Faolin growled. Red flashed through Blackcloud's eyes.  
"Your choice." she hissed through clenched teeth. She drug her claws down his body. Blood spurted out from the nicked arteries and veins, and then it poured out like a fountain.

Within moments, the twitching Faolin lay still. He'd bled to death.

"Blackcloud..." Frozen Moonlight murmured. Her foe was finally dead; under the claws of her daughter.  
The red mist left Blackcloud's eyes, and the now-loner turned to her parents.  
"I can never go back..." she murmured. She could never see her brother or half-siblings again...maybe not even her mother.  
"Oh, sweetheart," Frozen Moonlight murmured, licking her daughter on the top of her head, with small amount of difficulty.

"I'll take the wrap, dudette." Brody told his daughter quietly. "Those're, like, big marks. They'll believe it."  
"I can still never go back," Blackcloud's voice was cracked.  
"I know, baby girl," Frozen murmured. "I know."

The small family sat in silence next to the pool of blood that slowly dripped from Faolin.

**_The End._**

**_

* * *

_**_The End, people. :( Stay tuned, read Skull and Bones, and stay awesome! :D  
_

_If you don't read Skull and Bones, the sequel for this may not make sense! _


End file.
